


Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Olicity Fic Bang 2015, Titanic AU, historical events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a young man who is expected to marry into money and class to keep his family afloat. But his whole world is flipped one night when he meets Felicity Smoak, an artist and third class passenger. Will he chose love over wealth? A stranger over his family? Or will everything fall apart due to one tragic event in history? Felicity tells her tale of the sinking of the Titanic, and the epic journey she faced, not only to survive but to live. (Titanic AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow_through_my_writers_block](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/gifts).



> So here it is guys, my long awaited Olicity Fic Bang, Titanic AU. Firstly there has to be a massive thank you to arrow-through-my-writers-block because she wanted me to write this story and was the one who introduced me to olicityficbang so this all happened because of her, and so is my gift to her.   
> Next I need to thank my cheerleader entersomethingcleverhere because her reactions make me smile! Second Massive thanks to my beta sovvannight who is still working on this piece, and no joke guys she has literally gone through this thing like with a fine tooth comb! (however all mistakes are my own).   
> I also need to thank fangirlfromthenorthcountry who has had to sit and deal with me stressing over this piece, and helped me with it. Just as Shelby and Christine have too, honestly ladies thank you all so much, you have kept me going especially with all your help with the sex scene...   
> Finally I have to thank djchika for making my header, It's beautiful, and I annoyed the hell out of her with my questions about the fic bang (sorry I'm a plan freak :P) but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! (I'll have to link to the header next time cause it wouldn't work this time!!sorry guys!)  
> I am going to try to update this daily, so without further ado... Enjoy!

**1996 somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean.**

"So we found this in the wreckage." He held up the drawing, and the old lady flushed slightly before looking away.

"Ah..." she said softly with a loving smile.

"Who is it great grandma?" the petite brunette asked, standing beside the man holding up the picture.

"We're interested in what happened to that ring, the diamonds more specifically, the Heart of the Ocean, divided," the man butted in.

"Oh you see..." she choked up a little, staring at the monitors of the wreck. "It's been 84 years... I haven't shared this story with a single soul. Not even my children, or my grandchildren, or my great grandchildren," she said staring into the eyes of her great granddaughter.

"What story is that?" the man asked sincerely.

"The story of my time on the Titanic, of the time it crashed... of what I lost and what I gained..." She shook her head a little before her stormy blue eyes met his as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well, why don't you tell us?" another gentleman said, pulling her up a chair.

"Oh thank you my dear."

"Yes Granny, we're all ears," her great granddaughter encouraged with a smile.

"Well it all started a long time ago..."

* * *

****April 1912** **

"All in," Felicity said softly, pushing her money across the table.

"Felicity what are you doing?" Barry leant in, whispering. "That's all we have!" She gave him a pointed look before turning to the pair sat at the table.

"So Sven, Olaf you sure?"

"Why would you bet our tickets?" Olaf turned his brother.

"I got this," he replied.

"You ain't got squat Sven," Felicity teased with a wink. He shook his head in response as he replaced a final card in his hand. Felicity slowly did the same, her eyes giving nothing away as she she glanced at Barry who was fidgeting nervously. "So... Barry?"

"Nothing," he said, dropping the cards onto the table, trying to search her eyes.

"Olaf?" Felicity said, quirking her head.

"Nothing," he muttered, throwing his hand down whilst staring at his brother.

"Sven?" He placed his cards down with a tentative smile. "Two pair. Oh, wow." She slowly turned to Barry. "I'm so sorry, I know how much this meant to you but... We're going home!" She threw her cards down, the brothers staring in disbelief. "Full house!" Barry jumped up, grabbing the tickets.

"Oh my god... We're going to New York!" He waved the tickets around as Felicity stood up, scooping up their winnings. Abruptly, Olaf stood up, grasping Felicity's arms. She looked up into his wild eyes, wincing as he raised his clenched fist, but then suddenly he let go, punching his brother hard in the face and leaving him unconscious in a heap on the floor.

"We're going on the Titanic!" Felicity smiled broadly.

"Well actually..." The bar man's deep voice caused her to spin around to look at him. "The Titanic's going without you, 5 minutes and it's gone." He tapped the clock and then Barry was scooping up the bags as she pocketed the money.

* * *

"I don't think it's that impressive," Oliver said as he held open the car door.

"Oh what would you know Oliver? This is the largest and luxurious ship in the world," Laurel said, grasping his hand as she pulled herself out the car.

"Sir you can't park there, the luggage has to be taken around the back," an attendant said with a frown. Laurel glanced over at her man servant, and bodyguard. His hair was slicked back but he had a menace about him. He stepped forward slipping the man a few notes.

"I think they're more than safe in your capable hands," Malcolm said, fixing him with a smirk.

"Of... Of course sir, I'll sort it all out myself," the attendant replied with a sort of bow.

"See Oliver, the things money can do, my money can do," she whispered as she stepped closer. Oliver merely rolled his eyes as his mother slipped from the car too. "Moira, your son is not an easy man to please."

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately," Moira said, staring at him. Oliver sighed as Laurel linked arms with his mother and they headed up the stairs to the ship.

"Well, our engagement gala is going to be such a treat, our two families aligning." Oliver felt his blood run cold at the thought; Laurel was sometimes fun but she wasn't exactly the wife he had imagined. Actually she was, but he didn't want that life, he didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage built on lies and money. He couldn't deny the upper-class life style suited him, but then he'd see a family who had nothing but love and he couldn't help but wonder.

"Are you okay Oliver?" Moira asked as they stepped into Titanic's luxury first class.

"Yes, Mother," he replied, taking a deep breath to try to stop himself from feeling that he was stuck.

* * *

"Come on, Barry," Felicity shouted as she jumped on the last remaining gangway before they closed the door.

"Wait!" Barry shouted as he heaved the bags with him. The officer glanced them up and down.

"Have you had your checks?" he asked.

"Of course, but I mean we're Americans. We don't have lice anyway," Felicity replied before noticing the man's glare.

"You keep your lady in check, sir," the attendant responded, looking at Barry.

"Oh no we're not a co-"

"We're siblings!" Felicity shot out.

"Oh, well come in." He helped her jump the small gap, before pulling Barry in. "Room's down there." He pointed down the hall.

"What did you tell him that for?" Barry whispered.

"Well, we might not be related by blood, but you've always been a brother to me," she said softly, pulling her bag from him and slipping it on her shoulder. "Let's head up on deck." He nodded as they ran upstairs, passing an array of third class passengers. They quickly got on deck, rushing to the bow of the boat.

"Wow," Barry said, watching as people leant over the edge of the ship while waving manically.

"Bye!" Felicity shouted, leaning over too, quickly grabbing the pole at the very front.

"You don't know anyone," Barry replied.

"Exactly! It's goodbye Britain, hello America." She grinned and then Barry leant over the bars, waving his hand.

"Bye! I'll miss you."

"I'm the Queen of the world," Felicity shouted looking down. "Oh, wow." She pulled back with a frown, planting her feet firmly. "Well I guess I won't be doing that again."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid of heights... which I learnt just now." Barry smiled, shaking his head a little.

"Come on, let's go find our rooms," he said gently, taking Felicity's arm leading her back downstairs.

"32A, 32B... C, D..." Felicity mumbled, pushing through the crowds.

"32G!" Barry exclaimed, pushing the door open and holding it for Felicity to slip in.

"Bottom bunk," she responded, dropping her bag on it.

"Fine by me," Barry said easily jumping onto the top bunk. "Hey fellas." He waved slightly.

"Where is Sven?" the man said to his companion as Felicity started to lie back and relax.

* * *

"So this entire suite is ours?" Laurel asked glancing out the 'window'.

"Yes Ma'am, the whole thing," he said, carrying the ice bucket and champagne.

"Well I think it's marvellous," she replied, pouring herself a glass and taking a sip. They walked into an adjoining room to find Oliver surrounded by crates of paintings. "Oliver is an art lover."

"Well I think the place could do with some brightening up," he replied, not even glancing at her.

"Ah, the crazy finger paintings," Laurel said with a shake of her head.

"You wouldn't know real art," Oliver replied glancing at several paintings; the stunned silence in the room forced him to continue. "We got these for a bargain price. Pablo... Picasso? Yes, Picasso, I think he could really be something."

"You need more than talent to succeed," Laurel spat back. "I'll leave you to it," she said stomping out the room and leaving Oliver to his paintings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to the first chapter has been unbelievable! And I can not stop smiling thanks to everyone!! Also I'm still waiting for anyone to figure out where the title of this piece is from ;) :P... Without further ado enjoy the second chapter...   
> also because the thing wont let me add the damn picture here is a link: http://diggo26.tumblr.com/post/136618192569/unable-to-stay-unwilling-to-leave-also-found-on

Barry stood on the bow of the deck as Felicity stood further back, the early morning breeze cool against their skin. They had slept well, and now in the morning light they were on the open ocean.

"Oh wow, Felicity, look at that!" Barry said, leaning over the side.

"Barry..." she replied frantically.

"Dolphins, there are dolphins swimming along with us." He beamed and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Full steam ahead," she heard a man shout. She spun around, looking up towards the control room. She could just make out an older gentleman standing proudly as he looked out at the open ocean. His eyes never wavering as he smiled to himself, he clearly was the captain.

"I think I can make out America already," Barry teased playfully, causing Felicity to spin around with a chuckle.

"Where exactly?" she said, her hand above her brow as she exaggeratedly looked around. Barry couldn't help grinning as he turned to her.

"Can't you see the Statue of Liberty? She's just very small." He winked and they both laughed as they felt the boat started to speed up beneath them.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

* * *

Oliver glanced around the table. He was seated with Laurel, his mother and Molly Brown, new gold as they said, opposite, with Mr Ismay and Thomas Andrews on opposite ends.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history..." The man smiled brightly, his moustache moving with him. "and our master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." He continued gesturing to the man opposite him. Thomas looked away slightly, clearly uncomfortable with attention.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..." He gestured around the room, his face light up with pride.

"Why are ships always being called 'she'? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" Molly jumped in and the group laughed lightly. The waiter arrived, taking their orders as Oliver slipped a cigarette out his pocket, his nerves getting to him.

"You know I don't like that, Oliver." His mother whispered, he raised an eyebrow, continuing anyway.

"He knows," Laurel replied, pulling the cigarette out his lips and stubbing it out. "Yes, we'll both have the lamb, rare with a little mint sauce," she addressed to a passing waiter.

Molly stared between the pair. "You going to cut his meat up too Laurel?" she asked and Laurel eyes widened before she turned to Bruce. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?" she said with a beaming grin.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety," he responded, sitting up a little straighter with a smug look.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Oliver replied. Instantly, Thomas started choking on his breadstick, trying to restrain his laughter.

"Oliver," his mother scolded with bewilderment.

"Excuse me." Oliver stood abruptly, rushing outside for some air.

"I do apologise." Moira said, sounding a little flustered.

"He's a pistol Laurel, sure you can handle him?" Molly asked. Laurel laughed dryly.

"Of course, I might have to mind what he reads, but nothing I can't handle to whip him into shape." Slowly the rest of the group starts to chatter as Laurel slipped after him.

* * *

Felicity sat on the deck, her sketchbook in hand as she hunched up on the bench. She watched the passengers, sketching carefully of the scenes before her as Barry marvelled at the way the boat moved in the open ocean. An attendant rushed by, hands full of leashes as an array of dogs ran at his feet.

"Nothing like first class dogs being walked on the third class deck," a voice mumbled. Felicity looked up to be met by the beautiful eyes of an even more beautiful lady. "Iris West." She curtsied slightly.

"Felicity Smoak." She stuck her hand out and watched Iris hesitate before Felicity nodded her head in encouragement. "Nice to meet you, Iris." She turned her head to look at Barry, whose cheeks had flushed as he stared. Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. "This is my honorary brother, Barry."

"Barry," Iris repeated and he nodded.

"Allen."

"Alan?" she asked with a frown.

"My name, Barry Allen."

"Oh... Nice to meet you Mr Allen." She curtsied again but his hand landed on her arm.

"Please call me Barry, and you never have to curtsy to me." His hand ran gently up and down her arm, and she looked a little flustered as Felicity smiled to herself.

"Thank you Mr... Barry," she smiled warmly and slowly he pulled his hand away from her.

"Well, the dogs are to help remind us of our class," Felicity said absently as she sketched. "Not that I think you're a dog, or any of us... I mean look at you... You're gorgeous," she said, gesturing at Iris. "And I'm not just saying that either, because honestly you're beautiful, right Barry?" He looked stunned, his mouth falling open. "Oh god I need to shut up." Felicity quickly averted her gaze as Iris chuckled a little.

"It's no bother, I understood what you meant. It's actually nice to be treated like an actual human being," Iris replied with a sad smile.

"She's right though, you are beautiful," Barry said, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, blushing slightly. Felicity smiled at the obvious chemistry between the pair when her eyes diverted to the first class deck.

A young gentleman in a dark suit came rushing out, slowing down as he reached the rails. He glanced out at the water; his eyes looked empty. Felicity stared, unable to pull her eyes from him. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looked too lifeless for someone like him. His lips were pursed as if something was bothering him. The whole world seemed to be silent to Felicity. She couldn't help it as she blinked, taking in his breathtaking appearance. Barry and Iris followed her gaze, both smiling shaking their heads in unison.

"You have no chance there." Barry muttered.

"He's in a whole different world," Iris said with a sympathetic smile. They watched as a beautiful brunette in an elegant dress came storming onto the deck. They couldn't hear what was being said, but she grasped his arm, pulling at him, clearly angry. He pulled out her grasp and she glared at him. He took a shaky breath as she marched back inside.

"If you ever get that guy, I'm sure he'd have a reason to smile," Barry said, nudging her slightly out of her haze. She laughed then, shaking her head.

"A guy like that would never be interested in a girl like me." She shrugged, turning back to her sketches as Iris joined them, chatting with Barry.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Oliver sat in the grand first class dining room surrounded by the rich. He hated this, the absurdity and clipped manner, everyone bragging about how much money they had, how important they were. It was always the same conversations, the same rituals on repeat and everything so mind numbingly dull. He may have spent the first 20 years of his life doing this but right now, sitting in this room he felt like he was on the edge of a precipice where no one cared about what he wanted but only what they needed, what he was obliged to do. No one cared about him, not how they should, they only cared about their own wants and as he sat staring blankly into the room he hadn't even noticed how tightly he had clenched his fists.

He took a deep breath the realisation of what his life now entailed weighing him down. He jumped to his feet, panic starting to overtake him as he rushed out the room. He tried to be discreet and keep his feelings locked in until he was alone. He curtly nodded to passing passengers and officers as he rushed out into the cold night air.

As soon as he stepped outside he started running, the tears running down his cheeks as the emotions tumbled out of him. He didn't stop until he reached the stern of the ship, where the cool breeze whipped freshly against his skin. He slowly walked closer to the rails, leaning over to look at the dark water below. He didn't hesitate as he climbed the railings, his eyes looking down. This was his only escape, the only option he had left, he thought as he leant forward with his hands still on the railings.

"Don't do it," a female voice cut through the wind. He turned back quickly as Felicity tentatively stepped closer.

"Stay back, don't get any closer."

"Come on, give me your hand." She held her hand up, staring into his piercing blue eyes.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it." He leant forward again. "I'll let go." He glanced behind him to see her stepping closer.

"No you won't," she said, looking a little unsure.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do, you don't know me."

"Well you would have done it already." She shrugged.

"Go away," he grumbled, looking down once more.

"I can't, I'm involved now. If you jump in I'm going to have to go in there after you," she said nonchalantly, looking down at her skirt and blouse.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." She replied, leaning down to undo her boots.

"The fall alone will kill you." Oliver said with a frown, taking in her tiny frame before glancing at the deep pit of darkness below.

"It would hurt, I mean of course it would, I can't deny that. But I'd be more concerned about the temperature of that water. It's going to be cold." She said, pulling a boot off and starting on the second. Oliver glanced down then back up to her.

"How cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a few degrees over. You ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" Oliver asked, bewildered.

"They have some of the coldest winters around, and when I was a kid me and my brother went ice fishing, well he went ice fishing I just went with him to keep him entertained, well ice fishing is where-"

"I know what ice fishing is," he snapped.

"Sorry," she said, raising her hands up. "You just seem the indoors type." She pulled the other boot off. "Anyway, I fell in through some thin ice, water that cold like right down there." She leant over the bar looking down too. "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body, you can't breathe, you can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice." She shrugged, taking a step back, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. He stared at her, completely confused. "I'm sort of hoping you'll change your mind and come back over and let me off the hook here."

"You're crazy," he said with a shake of his head.

"That's what everybody says." She leant forward whispering slightly, "with all due respect sir but I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on, give me your hand." She stuck her hand out towards him and she watched as the goosebumps formed on her skin and noticed the way she was shaking. He slowly started to pull his jacket off shoulders, one hand at a time holding on tightly.

"Here," he said, holding it out.

"I'd rather you were on this side," she mumbled.

"You're cold, take the jacket then I'll take your hand." She switched hands, throwing his jacket to her left hand and holding out her right. Slowly he turned, taking her hand.

"Felicity Smoak," she said softly.

"Oliver Queen." She smiled then the relief flooded off her. He smiled, feeling her tight grip as he climbed up the railings. He was standing on the very top when it happened: his foot slipped and everything went slow. Felicity screamed. Her instant reaction was to clutch at his suspenders, pulling him forward. He had a stunned look on his face as he flew straight into her. They landed on the deck in a heap, Oliver hitting her knees, winding him as Felicity crawled out from under him. His jacket was somehow still in her arms as she slowly tried to pull herself to her feet, when several officers appeared.

"What the hell is this?" Oliver lay breathlessly on the floor, his hand on his stomach as the guy glanced at the jacket in her hands. "Drop it! Get back!" Felicity raised her arms, the jacket dropping instantly. "Fetch the master at arms." He shouted as his coworker ran off.

* * *

Felicity stood there frozen in place as the handcuffs were wrapped around her wrists. The brunette with Oliver from earlier stood there pacing before she turned on her with such venom.

"How dare you think you can lay your hands on my fiance!" Felicity looked at Oliver who sat there, still a little winded, trying to compose himself. "Look at me you filth!"

"Laurel!" Oliver scolded.

"What do you think you were doing?" Laurel said, clutching Felicity's blouse and shaking her.

"Laurel!" Oliver said, jumping to his feet pulling her away. "It was an accident."

"Accident?" she asked skeptically.

"It was." He plastered on a fake smile which Felicity could see he hated. "I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the... errr..." Felicity raised an eyebrow; surely no one would believe this? Oliver spun his finger around. "Ah... the... ermmm."

"Propellers?" Laurel asked.

"Yes propellers, I would have gone fully over if Miss Smoak here hadn't pulled me by the jacket. Hence it being in her hands." Oliver lied and Felicity just couldn't believe it.

"Too much drink, never a good thing," the master at arms replied.

"Was that the way of it?" the officer holding Felicity asked. She glanced at Oliver whose eyes locked to hers, the unspoken pleading written all over his face.

"Yes, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the girl's a hero then, good for you lass. All's well let's get back to our brandy." The master at arms smiled. Laurel clutched Oliver's arms.

"Look at you, you must be freezing." She led him away as Felicity's cuffs were undone. "Let's get you inside."

"Perhaps a little something for the girl." The master at arms nodded towards Felicity.

"Of course." Laurel replied. "Mr Merlyn I think a $20 should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the man you love?" Oliver asked with a dry laugh.

"Oliver is displeased, what to do?" she said, staring at him. "I know." She spun around and walked back to Felicity. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening? To tell of your heroic tale."

"Sure, count me in."

"Good that's settled then." Laurel turned, whispering to the master at arms. "Well this should be interesting." Oliver smiled a little at Felicity before Laurel wrapped her arms around his waist, leading him back to first class. Malcolm waited for the group to thin down as he turned to Felicity.

"You might want to tie those." He nodded to her feet, the laces undone. "Interesting that he slipped so suddenly and yet you somehow had time to remove your shoes?" She looked at him, tilting her head. She knew he was trying to intimidate her but she wasn't having any of it.

* * *

Oliver stared at himself in the mirror of the exquisite dresser as the door creaked open.

"I know you've been melancholy and I don't pretend to know why," Laurel said, standing in her white night gown. She walked in, sitting on the dresser. "I intended to save this for the engagement gala next week but I thought tonight..." She opened a small velvet box, revealing a large gold ring embedded with a large blue diamond, surrounded by smaller ones. "...perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a real-"

"Diamond?" She cut him off. "Yes." She pulled it out, slipping it onto his finger. "It was worn by Louis the 16th, they called it the Heart of the Ocean. It was cut, divided and placed into this ring."

"It's overwhelming." Oliver said, staring at the ring.

"It's for royalty and we are royalty, Oliver. You know there is nothing I couldn't give you, Oliver, nothing I wouldn't deny, if you would not deny me." She looked straight into his eyes. "Come on, open your heart to me Oliver." He looked back to the ring on his hand, the feelings from earlier even heavier on his conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! Also I'm still waiting for anyone to figure out where the title of this piece is from ;) :P, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)…

"So yes, dead mom, dad not in the picture, adopted parents in a similar situation, orphanage was awful, and so me and Barry have been travelling together ever since we ran away... And that's the sad tale of my life." She shrugged, smiling brightly, and Oliver couldn't help but grin back.

"Wow," he replied with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe someone with such a sad past was so full of light and life. He took in her appearance: she was wearing a navy blue skirt, a white blouse, and white and black boots. He smiled at the simplicity, but also at the way she had changed things slightly to match her personality. She clearly liked the brighter colours with the splash of white with navy; she didn't wear the greys and blacks like most third class women.

"So, Oliver, we've been walking about a mile around the deck, and as much as hearing me ramble about the weather or my life is fun, what are you really wanting?" She tilted her head, smiling slightly.

"Miss Smoak."

"Felicity."

"Felicity, I wanted to thank you, not just for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"You're welcome." She smiled fondly.

"I know what you must be thinking, poor little rich boy, has no understanding of true misery," he said, not meeting her eye.

"That's not what I was thinking." His eyes locked to hers then. "What I was actually thinking was what must have happened to hurt this man, that he thought he had no way out." Oliver blinked a little.

"It wasn't just one thing. It was everything," he whispered and she took a step closer. "I felt stuck, I felt like my whole life was under control." He slipped a box from his pocket and flipped it open, displaying a diamond engagement ring.

"God, look at that!" Felicity's eyes widened. "You would have gone straight to the bottom with that in your pocket."

"I was meant to be getting it polished for her," he said shaking his head. "Five hundred invitations have gone out; all of Starling City society will be there. And yet I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming and no one even glances at me."

"Do you love her?" she asked, tilting her head, her blonde hair reflecting the sun's rays.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"Do you love her?" she repeated.

"Well that's rude. You shouldn't be asking me that."

"Well, it's a simple question, do you love the lady or not?" She shrugged and Oliver scoffed.

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" She smiled and he laughed a dry laugh, clearly avoiding it.

"You don't know me and I don't know you. And we are not having this conversation at all. You're rude and presumptuous, and I am leaving now." Felicity couldn't help but snigger. "Felicity, Miss Smoak, it's been a pleasure." He shook her hand. "I came to thank you, and I have thanked you-"

"And you've insulted me." He could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Well you deserved it," he responded.

"Right."

"Right," he repeated still shaking her hand.

"I thought you were leaving?" she asked, looking at their still shaking hands.

"I am." He let go, spun around, and walked away. He made it only a few steps before he had to turn back. "You are so intriguing." She laughed at him then. "Wait! I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship, you leave." He pointed off in the distance.

"Well well, now look who's being rude," she teased him as he noticed the pad in her hands.

"What is this thing you carry around?" He made to grab it and Felicity let him. He opened the pages, flipping through. "So what are you? An artist or something?" He took several steps forward towards the seating. "These... These are pretty good." He sat down, opening the pad fully. "They're very good, actually." He flicked through the drawings, the details mesmerising. "Felicity, these are exquisite."

"They didn't think much of them in Paris."

"Paris?" he asked. "You do get around for a po-" He stuttered slightly trying to find the right words. "For a person of limited means-"

"Poor person, go on you can say it." She smiled softly at him. He skipped to the next page, a naked lady.

"Well, well, well." He glanced at her. He skipped to the next page, where a man stood in all his glory. "And these were drawn from life?" She nodded as a person walked closer. Oliver closed the book slightly, not allowing anyone's gaze on it.

"That's one of the things about Paris, lots of people willing to take their clothes off." He laughed at the way she said it, turning his attention back to the drawings.

"You liked this man. You used him several times," he said, flipping through various drawings.

"Well he had amazing hands." She blushed then as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Not like that...I mean beautiful, pretty... Handsome, oh God look." He turned to the hands she'd drawn and he smiled.

"I think you must had had a love affair with him."

"No no, just those hands..." She groaned, blushing even harder. "Drawing those hands. He was a one-legged prostitute." His eyes widened as she smiled at him turning the page. "See?"

"Oh! Wow... Oh."

"He had a great sense of humour though." Oliver looked at her with fascination as she reached over to the next sketch. "Oh, and this lady, she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewellery she owned, just waiting for her long lost love."

"Well, you have a gift, Felicity. You do, you see people."

"I see you," she said, staring into his piercing blue eyes.

"And?" he asked playfully.

"You wouldn't have jumped." He sobered quickly at that, tilting his head to take in the way her eyes drank him in, how her eyes never wavered, like he was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Felicity smiled up at Oliver whilst they leant on the rail.

"Why can't I be more like you, Felicity? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there one day... To that pier you and your brother went to, even if it's just talk."

"No, we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer and ride the rollercoaster."

"And ride horses on the beach?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Right in the surf."

"Yes and none of that side saddle stuff."

"One leg on each side?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes."

"Can you show me? I've... I've never ridden a horse."

"Of course." He beamed, and Felicity couldn't help but smile too.

"Teach me to ride like a man."

"Chew tobacco like a man." She flinched then. "And spit like a man!" She said with her fake accent.

"What, they never taught you that?" Oliver said, faking shock. "Come on, I'll show you." He dragged her to the side nearer the water.

"No, I can't," she said, shaking her head. He snorted before spitting and she cringed.

"Come on." She tried it, failing miserably. "That was pitiful. You really gotta pull it back..." He spat again. Just then, Oliver turned to see his mother, Molly, and two other society ladies watching them. "Mother." He stepped towards them. "May I introduce Felicity Smoak." Moira glanced her up and down, looking at her as if she was something Moira had stepped in.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She gave Oliver a pointed look as the group chatted.

"Well, Felicity, you sound like a good lady to have around in a tricky spot." Felicity smiled at her, nodding her thanks whilst biting her tongue. A loud horn had them all turning around. "Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Oliver laughed a little.

"Shall we go dress for dinner, Mother?" Oliver asked, taking his mother's arm. "See you at dinner, Felicity," he said before walking off. Felicity watched as his figure disappeared, his muscles well pronounced in the clothes he wore.

"Miss." Molly stood in her line of sight gaining her attention. "Miss, do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Well you're about go into the snake pit." She glanced her up and down. "What are you planning to wear?"

"This." She gestured to herself.

"I figured, come on."

* * *

"I was right, you and my daughter are a close fit." She helped arrange the beading, sorting the dress out, and checking that her hair was up neatly and clipped in place.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered.

"You shine up like a new penny." Molly smiled warmly at her as they looked in the mirror. "Now, off you go I'm sure he'll be waiting."

Felicity walked into the grand hallway of first class, a gentleman holding the door open for her.

"Good evening ma'am." She nodded as she walked in, admiring the ornately carved wood that added to the luxury. She looked down the grand staircase and her breath caught. Oliver stood at the bottom dressed to the nines in his dinner jacket and bow tie. She glanced at the clock at the top of the stairs, Laurel and his mother passing her as if she was a completely different person. She frowned as she slowly walked down the stairs.

Olivers head snapped up from Laurel and his mother as he took in her coral floor length gown, covered in black lace and beading with a matching bag. She wore white elbow length gloves, her hair tied up with matching beading. Oliver waited until she was near the bottom, Laurel and Moira off talking to someone else as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You look... Wow," he whispered and she laughed, her lips a deep red that he kept glancing at. He held out his arm for her and she took it as he held his head ridiculously high. She laughed, easing her nerves as he walked them over to his awaiting mother and Laurel. "Darling." He gently touched Laurel's arm. She spun around, a smile plastered on her face. "Surely you remember Miss Smoak." Her eyes widened as she looked visibly stunned.

"Smoak. Well, it's amazing. You could almost pass for a lady." Laurel stated as Oliver's eyes widened. Felicity's smile never faltered.

"Almost, Miss Lance, almost." Oliver smiled at her as she shrugged lightly. Laurel walked ahead with Moira whilst the pair lingered behind. Oliver slowly manoeuvred them down towards the great dining room. The foyer leading to it was full of various first class passengers all sipping drinks, many seated but everyone chatting among themselves.

"That's the Countess of Rothes." Oliver pointed to a beautiful brunette speaking to the ship's captain, a fan in hand with pearls hanging around her neck. Oliver turned to look at people walking down the stairs. "Ah that's John Jacob Astor." He gestured to a tall gentlemen with a thick moustache, standing beside a petite young lady in a gold flowing gown. "He's the richest man on the ship. His wife is only 17 and in a delicate condition." Felicity glanced over.

"Must be quite the scandal," she asked and Oliver beamed.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubart." She gestured to a grey haired older man, smiling at a finely dressed young lady sipping a drink. "Mrs Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." Felicity shook her head. "And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff Gordon." Felicity looked at an older couple chatting to Laurel and Moira. "She designs naughty lingerie."

Felicity glanced up with a playfully smile, huffing out a laugh. "Of course you'd know that." She teased.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Molly asked sliding up beside Oliver.

"Certainly," he replied, taking her arm in his.

"Sweetpea, sweetpea!" Laurel called over her shoulder as Oliver walked behind.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there Felicity?" she asked, leaning in. "Remember they love money so just pretend you own a gold mine and you're in the club." They walked further into the grand dining room. "Hey, Astor."

"Well hello Molly, nice to see you."

"JJ, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Felicity Smoak." Oliver said, gesturing to her. JJ stuck his hand out, grasping Felicity's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Are you of the Boston Smoaks?" he asked.

"No... The Vegas Smoaks actually."

"Ah, yes," he said, nodding politely as if he knew exactly what Felicity was talking about.

* * *

They sat at a large, luxurious table, everyone around easily believing that Felicity was from money, new money perhaps but one of them none the less. Until Moira had other ideas.

"Tell us of the accommodation in steerage Miss Smoak, I hear they're quite good."

"The best I've seen ma'am." Felicity's smile never faltered as she sat straighter. "Hardly any rats." The rest of the table chuckled in response.

"Miss Smoak is joining us from the third class." Laurel addressed the table. "She was of some assistance to my fiancé last night."

"It turns out that Miss Smoak is quite a fine artist." Oliver said as the waiters served them. "She was kind enough to show me some of her work today." He smiled over at her from his seat across from her.

"Oliver and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art, not to impugn your work of course." Laurel gave a twisted grin and Felicity shot her hands out, shaking her head, not even remotely bothered. Oliver coughed, drawing her attention as the table continued on. He pulled on his napkin, showing her what to do, she followed suit pulling it and placing it on her lap. She looked down at the placements an array of cutlery she'd never seen before, all laid out perfectly in front of her.

"Are these all for me?" Felicity whispered to Molly beside her.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," she responded as the chatter continued.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr Andrews," Oliver said with a smile.

"Thank you Oliver," he said with a genuine smile.

"How do you take your caviar ma'am?" The waiter asked Felicity.

"No caviar for me, thank you, never did like it much." Felicity responded, and Oliver couldn't help grin at her boldness.

"And where exactly do you live Miss Smoak?" Moira asked, glancing at her son.

"Right now my address is the RMS Titanic. And then..." Felicity shrugged. "The rest we'll see."

"And how is it you have means to travel?" she asked.

"I work my way from place to place, my brother does too, but I won my place on the Titanic in a lucky hand at poker. Very lucky hand." She turned and smiled at Oliver as she said the final worlds. His eyes sparkled with life that she couldn't help admire.

"All life is a game of luck." The man at arms stated.

"Ah, a real man makes his own luck." Laurel said, staring at Oliver. "Right Miss Smoak?"

"Yes." She replied, flustered, having been admiring Oliver for far too long.

"You find that sort of rootless lifestyle appealing, do you?" Moira jumped in, and Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. Felicity took a deep breath before she stared at her.

"Well yes ma'am, I do. I mean I have everything I need here with me." She gestured to herself. "I got the air in my lungs, and a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning and not knowing what's going to happen." Her eyes landed on Oliver's as she grabbed her bread roll, picking at it. "Or who I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the finest ship in the world drinking champagne." She grasped her glass then raising it. "With you fine people." She held it up to a waiter who poured more into her glass. "I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it." She drank the champagne with a gulp. "You never know what hand you'll get dealt next." She shrugged as Laurel looked on completely disinterestedly. "You learn to take life as it comes at you, to make each day count."

"Well said, Felicity." Molly said with the look of a proud mother.

"Here, here." The man at arms responded. Oliver raised his glass.

"To making it count." He stared directly at Felicity.

"To making it count." The group cheered raising their glasses.

* * *

"Mr Brown had no idea I hid the money in the stove." Molly smiled, laughing as she told her tale, the group laughing too. "So he comes home drunk from celebrating and lights a fire." The group laughed as Oliver leant towards Felicity.

"Next it will be brandy in the smoking room whilst the ladies stay here to chat."

"Gentleman, care to join me for a brandy?" the man at arms asked, standing up, all the men bar Oliver proceeding to stand. "Care to join us Oliver, or are you staying to natter with the ladies?" The men laughed.

"No, I'm feeling quite tired from the last few days." Felicity stood up, handing a pen back to Molly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Aren't you staying to chat, Miss Smoak?" Laurel asked.

"No, I should be heading back." She smiled.

"Well, it'll be things you have no interest in. But good of you to come." Laurel replied, turning to the group as Oliver stood up.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," Felicity joked.

"Goodbye, Felicity." Oliver took her hand, kissing it as his mother looked on. Felicity watched him frown as he felt the paper in his hand. She smiled as she turned and walked away. Oliver glanced at the note, turning his back on his mother.

_Make it count, meet me at the clock!_

Her writing was beautiful and elegant. His eyes snapped up to see that she had already gone.

Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at the mezzanine where Felicity waited, her back turned to him as she glanced at the clock. He took a deep breath as he made his way up, the clock chiming as it hit 9 pm. She turned around at the sound of his footsteps, the smile on her face completely enchanting.

"So do you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

The music was loud, but the cheers and chatter much louder. The third class passengers were in full swing, the band playing and people drinking and dancing away. Barry was grinning wildly as he spun Iris around, the alcohol clearly making him bold. She couldn't help smiling at him fondly as Oliver stood in front of her. Her eyes locked to his as he danced with a little girl, his bow tie and jacket long forgotten. with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, she couldn't help but stare at his muscular arms, the addition of his black suspenders making her mind a little hazier.

A loud thud caught Oliver's attention as he spun the girl around; a drunken man had knocked a table over and his comrades pulled him to his feet. He grasped for another beer and Oliver laughed at how different this all was. He glanced at Felicity as she clapped along to the music, her eyes falling to another couple dancing on the dance floor. When the music stopped Barry applauded loudly as Iris stood beside him.

"Mind if I cut in?" Felicity asked the little girl, bending down to her level. She nodded enthusiastically before Felicity glanced up at him. "Come on." She said, pulling him to the dance floor.

"Felicity I can't do this," he said, a little bewildered by the wild music.

"You're going to have to get a little closer." She pulled his hand to her back and stepped closer, taking his hand in one of hers whilst the other rested on his shoulder. His breath hitched slightly. "You're still the best dancer, Cora." Felicity spoke to the little girl who beamed.

"I don't know the steps," Oliver said as they started to move.

"Neither do I," she replied. "Just go with it, lead," she whispered at him playfully. "Don't think," she responded as he spun them faster. He spun them all around the other people, spinning backwards and forwards, and Felicity couldn't help giggling. Barry jumped up onto the wooden dance floor dragging Iris with him. Felicity caught sight of him, grasping Oliver's hand and pulled him up there too.

"Felicity what-" She smiled wildly as she kicked off her shoes. She tapped her feet in time to the beat, turning back to Oliver in challenge. He glanced at her before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to tap. Felicity laughed and so did he, both so carefree and in absolute joy. She pulled her skirt up slightly before she threw herself into another tap, spinning and twisting in sync with the music. When she finished Oliver abruptly linked arms with her, spinning round and round before switching arms and going in the the opposite direction. She crossed her hands grabbing his as they spun around and round. They got faster and faster, Felicity squealing with delight as Oliver just stopped thinking and enjoyed himself.

When they finished they walked back to their table, passing two men who proceeded to arm wrestle. Oliver grabbed their beers, then watched in astonishment as Felicity drank more than half her pint in one go.

"What, you think a girl can't drink?" she joked. Just then a drunken man stepped closer, slipping spilling his drink over Oliver. "Hey watch out!" she shouted as the guy grunted off. "You okay?" Oliver laughed.

"Yes." He watched as the men arm wrestling in front of them came to a stop.

"Think you're as tough as them?" Felicity joked to Oliver. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you haven't seen anything..." He walked over to the pipework, glancing it up and down. Somehow he managed to find a solid metal pole, before he used it climb up the pipe. He hung from it, balancing between two pipes. He swung his legs before using the pole to jump up. The way his muscles twitched in his arms made her mouth fall open; his damp shirt clung to his clearly defined muscles as he worked his way upwards. When he was near the roof, he dropped down to the ground with a thud. The group around them fell into a stunned silence before they started applauding loudly.

"Wow," Felicity said as Oliver stepped closer; he was covered in a sheen of sweat. "You're sweaty." She whispered, her cheeks flushed as he breathed a little heavier. He smiled at her as they stared at each other intently.

Malcolm stood on the steps, his eyes easily trained on the pair. He shook his head, scowling as he watched them staring at each other. The music changed once more and they joined a giant line, Felicity linked between Barry and Oliver, everyone was laughing and joking. Oliver quickly realised he had never had so much fun in all his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! Sorry this ones a little later, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The sun was shining brightly as Oliver sat opposite Laurel as she sipped her morning tea. The maids served them breakfast before slipping away.

"I'd hoped you'd come to me last night," Laurel said softly.

"I was tired," Oliver replied, taking a drink of his own tea.

"Your excursions below deck were no doubt exhausting." He could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"Oh, I see you had your undertaker of a manservant follow me then," Oliver stated plainly.

"You won't be doing it again," she replied.

Oliver took a deep breath before placing his cup down. "I'm your fiance, Laurel, not some maid you get to push around-"

"How dare you?" she said clutching her cup. "As my fiance you're basically my husband, and I your wife, as such you should treat me with respect," she snapped. "I have a reputation to uphold. You will not embarrass me."

"Embarrass you? You're the one that's embarr-" Before he could finish Laurel stood up, tossing her warm tea in his face. She threw the cup to the floor and it shattered as Oliver wiped his face on the napkin.

"You will not see her again!" With that she spun around walking out of the room as the maids came rushing in. Oliver sat there in complete and utter disbelief.

* * *

Oliver stood looking at himself in the mirror, his white shirt stained with tea. He pulled it off, using it to clean himself. He slipped on another shirt as his door creaked open.

"Oliver?" Moira asked as she stepped into his bedroom.

"Yes, Mother." He heard her lock the door as she stepped closer.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she asked as she glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Mo-"

"You know full well," she said, stepping up and straightening his collar. "The money's gone, Oliver, or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget? You remind me every day, Mother." Oliver responded, not meeting her eyes.

"You're engaged."

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

"She's from money, she has money. She can provide us with the money to keep the business going to keep your father's legacy alive."

"He left us with debt, Mother, a crippling debt."

"I know." She sighed. "But our name still means something. Or would you rather I became a seamstress? That we have all of our possessions auctioned off? And we become nothing..."

"Mother, how can you put all this on my shoulders?" Oliver said as Moira glanced at him.

"How can you be so selfish? Laurel is a good match, she will ensure our survival."

"You mean yours," Oliver answered and his mother gasped.

"You aren't to see that girl anymore, I forbid it!" With that she exited his room without even a second glance.

* * *

Felicity made her way down the grand staircase, a swing in her step after her unforgettable evening with Oliver.

"Hello, Mr Andrews." She said as she passed him.

He looked up from his notebook with a smile. "Hello, Felicity." She continued her descent, drawn to music from the service inside. Two stewards stood guard outside.

"Ma'am, you aren't supposed to be here."

"I just need to speak to someone-" she tried to push past.

"Ma'am, please."

"I was just here last night. You don't remember me?" The steward took in her simple appearance.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to turn around." Just then the doors opened and Malcolm stepped outside.

"He'll tell you!" She pointed at him, and Malcolm stepped closer, staring at her.

"Miss Lance and Mr Queen continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this." He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a couple of notes.

"I don't want your money, please, I just I have to-"

"Also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket, and that your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just want to speak to Oliver for one-"

"Gentleman, will you please see Miss Smoak gets to where she belongs and stays there." He handed the notes to the stewards staring right at her.

"Yes sir. Come along, you." They grasped her arm, escorting her away, as Oliver stood oblivious inside singing, both Laurel and Moira noticing the events outside.

* * *

"And why do you have two wheels?" Moira asked Thomas as they toured the ship.

"Captain, another ice warning," an officer said, handing the paper over.

"Thank you," Captain Smith replied. He glanced up to the startled expression of Moira and Oliver.

"Oh not to worry, quite normal for this time of year. In fact we're speeding up: I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Felicity somehow managed to haul herself up onto the first class deck. The various passengers paying her no attention, she glanced around as she grabbed a large overcoat and bowler hat. She slipped them on as she made herself as unrecognisable as possible.

"Mr Andrews, forgive me, I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, it seems to me there are not enough for everyone aboard," Oliver said as they walked along the deck, the lifeboats beside them.

"About half actually. Oliver you miss nothing do you?" He smiled enthusiastically. "In fact I created something that would allow extra space in the lifeboats however it was thought by some it would make the deck look too cluttered, so I was overruled."

"A waste of deck space anyway on an unsinkable ship," Laurel said, hitting the side of one as she passed.

"Sleep soundly, Oliver, I've built a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." He turned to Moira and Laurel. "Just keep heading straight, the next room will be the engine room." As Oliver made to follow he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He glanced into the face of the person grabbing him.

"Come on," Felicity whispered, pulling him through the nearest door.

"Felicity, this isn't possible, I can't see you." He made to walk past her when she clutched him once more, tossing the hat from her head to one side.

"I need to talk to you."

"No Felicity, no. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Laurel." He looked down at her, his back against the wall as she stared at him. "I love her." He said, watching the skeptical look on her face as she shook her head.

"Oliver you are no picnic. You are a spoilt little brat even, but under that..." She gestured wildly at him. "You are the most amazingly astounding wonderful boy, man, I've ever known. And-"

"Felicity, I..." He turned away from her but she followed him.

"Let me try and get this out," she pleaded. "You're amazing." She took a shaky breath as he leant against the window sill. "I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works, I've got ten bucks in my pocket, and I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I am too involved now, you jump, I jump, remember?" She stared into his piercing blue eyes, both unable to look away. "I can't walk away without knowing you'll be alright, that's all that I want." Oliver's eyes searched her face before he stood a little straighter.

"Well I'm fine. I'll be fine." His eyes fell to her lips before quickly looking up again. "Really."

"Really?" she asked, her voice so soft and tender. "I don't think so, they've got you trapped Oliver. You're going to die if you don't break free, maybe not right away because you're strong but sooner or later that fire..." She took a shaky breath, her hand reaching up, fingers brushing against his cheek. "That fire I love so much about you Oliver, it's going to burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Felicity." He resisted the urge to lean into her touch, her fingers ghosting over his skin.

"You're right, only you can do that." She leant up further, so close to him. His hand shot up to the one on his cheek, his fingers wrapping around it.

"I'm going back." He pulled it away. "Leave me alone." He said, pulling completely away and walking out of the room. Felicity stood there motionless, watching as he passed her through the other side of the frosted glass. She put her hand up, her head dropping as he walked away from her.

* * *

Oliver sat in the dining hall listening to his mother chatting away, telling the grandest tales of the disaster of the wedding invites, Laurel jumping in on occasion. His mind was a mess of doubts and uncertainty, of the troubles and weight he carried. His eyes looked over to a family on the other side of the room, where the children were being taught to sit correctly, all the manners that he never wanted his own children to have to bear. He sat and watched, everything else disappearing as it became startlingly clear what he wanted to do.

* * *

Felicity sat on the bow of the boat, her back against one of the masts. She took a shaky breath, watching the sun setting around her, the ocean going on for what seemed like forever.

"Hi, Felicity." She turned her head to look up then.

"Oliver?"

"Barry said you'd be up here." He gestured vaguely behind him.

"Ah..."

"I've changed my mind."

Felicity's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet. "You..." she stuttered, unable to find the words, smiling instead. Oliver's eyes flickered to the world behind her. And she turned to look at it, too. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked; she could feel him step closer to her.

"Why aren't you admiring it from the rails?" he asked, leaning down to her.

"I... I don't like heights, which I evidently learnt whilst up there." She gestured to the rails at the front.

"Oh... Do you trust me?" he asked and she frowned, turning her head slightly.

"I do trust you," she answered his whole face lit up beautifully in the setting sun light, the warm colours making his smile stand out and his eyes sparkle like never before. He watched as her blonde locks morphed into the colours of the landscape, making her own face light up.

"Stand on the rails." Hesitantly, without looking down, she stepped onto the first rung of the rails and then she felt him step closer. His chest was plastered against her back, his feet either side of hers, his arms wrapped around her own. "Close your eyes." He watched in awe as they fluttered closed. He gently pulled her arms up to either side leaving them there as he ran his hands down, holding on to her waist. "Go on, open your eyes," he whispered against her ear.

"Wow." She looked down at the ocean below, at the whole beauty right in front of her. "I'm flying!" She marvelled at the way the ship seemingly disappeared and her fear of heights seemed to melt away as she felt him wrapped around her.

Slowly he raised his arms back up with hers, her fingers wrapped around his. They were so small in comparison, but her touch was so tender. He pulled her arms back down, his wrapping around her as she turned her head to look at him. The breeze gently whipped their hair around them, Felicity's eyes fell to his lips, and so he moved slowly forward. She didn't hesitate as she met him halfway. His lips melded against hers, so soft, warm and welcoming as he moved against her own. Her hand looped up to the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer. Oliver's arms tightened around her waist and she smiled into the kiss as he ran his tongue along them.

* * *

"It's quite proper, I assure you," Oliver said, pulling the door open. "This is the sitting room." He pulled his overcoat off. "Will the light do?"

Felicity walked over to the ornate gold guild fireplace. "What?" she asked.

"Don't artists need good light?"

"That is true, but I am not used to working in such horrible conditions," she replied jokingly in a french accent. Oliver huffed out a laugh as he removed his jacket. Her eyes snapped over to the paintings. "Monet." She rushed towards the painting, kneeling in front of it.

"You know of his work?"

"Of course. Look at his use of colour."

"I know, it's extraordinary." Oliver smiled as Felicity's hand skimmed over the painting. Oliver watched before he walked over to the closet.

"Laurel insists on carting this thing everywhere." He turned the knob on the safe, easily remembering the code.

"Will we be expecting her anytime soon?" Felicity asked as she glanced around the room.

"Not as long as there is my mother and wedding conversation." He stepped closer, holding a box, before he pulled out the gold ring. He handed it to her.

"Wow, nice, what is it? Gold? Sapphires?"

"Gold yes, and a diamond, a rare one." Felicity stared at the metal and gems in her hand, the weight incredibly heavy as she looked at it shine in the light. "Felicity, I want you to draw me like one of your French men, wearing this."

Her eyes never left the ring as she responded, "Alright."

"Wearing only this." Her eyes snapped up to his, wide with shock, before she nodded.

Felicity pulled a chair from the side, placing it in the centre of the room; she unrolled all her equipment on a small table as she sat in a chair directly opposite. She sat sharpening her tools as she waited for him. He stood in the doorway watching her, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like some sort of doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." He pulled a box from behind his back and she frowned at him. "For after, it's something I bought a while ago, before I knew Laurel, but I never gave it to her and I think it'll look better on you." She raised an eyebrow at him as her eyes lingered on his muscled stomach, the abs perfectly sculptured. She watched as he slowly plucked the towel away from himself. Her eyes widened and the box in her hand dropped to the floor with a thud. She couldn't help staring at him; he was certainly gifted, an artist's dream. She swallowed thickly.

"Over there on the... the bed... the chair," she stuttered out and he couldn't help but smile. He walked over, sitting down tentatively, the ring on his finger standing out. He sat rigidly. "Relax." Felicity smiled appreciatively.

"How do you want me?" He asked, moving around.

"The cane, I... errr, if you rest the ring hand over the top of it..." He leant back into the chair relaxing, his arm resting on the chair arm as his hand grasped the black cane. He was turned slightly towards Felicity, his legs spreading open as he relaxed, his other hand dropping to his thigh. "There... err, don't move, keep your eyes on me." Felicity took a deep breath as she started to sketch the beautiful planes of Oliver's muscles.

"So serious." Oliver teased and Felicity glanced at him with a smile. She concentrated hard on her task, trying to capture his spirit, his body, his mind, him with in the drawing itself. She sketched him easily, the ring on his finger so beautiful but nothing like the man wearing it. Oliver watched as she flicked her hair out of her eyes, her blue orbs completely stuck on her task. She took her time shading in his toned abs, rubbing her fingers over the drawing. "I believe you are blushing, Miss Big Artist." Oliver teased as the blush spread across Felicity's cheeks. She merely continued to work, smiling. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes," Felicity replied, giving him a pointed look. Oliver couldn't help smirking at her. "Just relax your face."

"Sorry," he said, trying not to smile. He took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. Felicity was watching him so intently, with such admiration. He marvelled at the way she sketched so precisely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! But here we are, this is a chapter with SMUT! so it's NSFW, honestly I'm really proud of the love scene in this, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**1996.**

Felicity smiled warmly as she thought about the way Oliver had looked during that sketch.

"So you drew that?" the main boss asked.

"Yes my dear... the final night on the Titanic."

"Hours before it even sank." Another of the men noted.

"Yep, and that was one of the most erotic moments of my life." She sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Well up until that point anyway." She watched her great granddaughter shake her head as she leant closer to the main boss, smiling at him sweetly.

"What happened next?" another worker asked.

"You mean, did we do it?" Felicity asked, quirking her eyebrows. She couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the pair in front of her. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm a professional." she teased.

"That you are, Granny."

* * *

 **April 1912**  
  
Oliver stood leaning over Felicity's shoulder as she finished the piece, blowing the excess charcoal off the paper. She closed the leather binder's lid, holding it up for him. He smiled at her as he leant down, kissing her tenderly, his hand landed on the binder pulling. She pulled at the binder too as the kiss deepened, then they slowly pulled apart the binder in her hand. Oliver slipped the ring off his finger, placing it back in its box.

"Will you place that and the sketch in the safe for me whilst I get dressed?"

"Of course," she said, standing up.

"Oh and don't forget the gift." He pointed to the dress box on the floor as he walked off to his bedroom. Felicity smiled as she walked back to the closet holding the safe. She gently placed the ring back inside, shaking her head at all the money held inside.

* * *

Malcolm approached Laurel as she sat chatting with the ladies sipping tea. As soon as she saw him she excused herself, stepping to one side.

"None of the stewards have seen him."

"This is absurd, it's a ship, there is only so many places he could be. Merlyn find him." Laurel ordered.

* * *

Oliver stood by the window, the cold air chilly against the heat inside. He walked back in and wrapped a coat around himself.

"It's getting cold," he shouted as Felicity stepped out. "Wow... You look beautiful." He smiled at her as she spun for him. The beautiful lilac, lavender and rose colours making her ivory skin come to life - she looked gorgeous.

"Thank you for this." She gestured shyly.

"It... Wow... Honestly it truly suits you. Keep it please, it was made for you clearly." He gestured up and down.

There was tapping on the door before a voice called. "Mr Queen?" Malcolm's voice boomed through the room. Oliver grabbed Felicity's arm, pulling her to the other side of the room.

"My drawings?" She said, glancing behind her, but the door opening caused her to grab the coat she had wore earlier. Malcolm walked in, his hand inside his jacket pocket as he took in the slightly dishevelled appearance of the suite. Oliver closed the door behind them, rushing out the back exit. They walked briskly as Malcolm opened the door they had just left. Oliver glanced behind him to be met with Malcolm's beady eyes.

"Come on!" he said, clutching Felicity's arm, running through the grand staircase straight to the elevators. Malcolm gave chase as they slipped inside, pulling the shutters closed behind them.

"Go, go!" they said in unison to the elevator operator.

"Down!" Felicity said, and slowly the elevator descended just as Malcolm reached them, smacking his palms against shutters. Oliver looked at him before he quickly gave him the middle finger, both he and Felicity laughing.

"Bye." Oliver said with a little wave. Before the elevator even stopped on E deck, Felicity pulled the shutters open, the pair still laughing to themselves. They took each other's hand as they descended even further, Felicity practically running into a steward with a tray of silver. She tried to help the man as Oliver continued on through the corridor.

"I got it." The steward insisted, so she followed Oliver. They stood behind the double doors, calming their laughter.

"He's some valet, this guy!" Felicity said. "He seems more like a cop!"

"I think he probably was," Oliver replied. They watched in horror as Malcolm descended the stairs, spotting them. "Go!" Oliver shouted as they rushed down the corridor. They pushed past the other passengers before hitting a dead end. Oliver spun around, pulling the nearest door open, Felicity stepping inside as he locked the door. The humming of the boilers was deafening as they stood shouting with their hands over their ears.

"Now what?" Felicity asked. Oliver glanced around looking at the steps that led down into the lowest part of the ship. Oliver climbed down the ladder first before he helped Felicity down too, both completely taken by the gigantic burners, by the men working hard to keep the ship running.

"Hold up! What are you two doing down here?" A worker said, taking in their immaculate appearances. The pair looked at him before Oliver grabbed her hand, running away. "You shouldn't be down here, it's dangerous!" They ran and ran, past burners and steam, past hard working men with coal.

They didn't stop until they found a door. Oliver pulled it open, the silence mesmerising. The storage deck was full of boxes and treasured possessions. They made their way through when Felicity's eyes caught onto a luxurious car. Felicity went to open the door when Oliver grasped it instead. He pulled it open, holding out his other hand for her to take. She gently took it and stepped aboard.

"Thank you," she said softly. He closed the door as she sat on the luxurious leather seat. Oliver climbed behind the wheel as Felicity slid the window between the driver and passengers down and leant on the rim behind him. Oliver honked the horn and it echoed in the empty space.

"Where to Miss?" Oliver asked.

As he leant backwards, Felicity leant close to his ear whispering, "To the stars." He turned his head then as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him through the window. He was heavier than she expected and thankfully he pushed his way into the back too. They landed side by side, Oliver's arm wrapped around her shoulders as their hands were pressed together, fingers entwined.

"Nervous?" Oliver asked her.

"No," she answered honestly. Slowly he pulled her fingers up to his mouth, placing a tender kiss on each fingertip. "Put your hands on me Oliver," she whispered; she pulled his hand, placing it on her breast as their lips locked together once more. His hands slipped around her as he pulled her closer, and she moaned against his mouth. The warmth of his skin even through her clothing made her senses heighten.

She felt his tongue gently caressing hers and suddenly her hands had a life of their own as she slipped her hands into his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He reluctantly let go, pulling the jacket and coat away letting them drop to the floor; Felicity did the same with her own coat. Felicity smiled at him as her hands ran up and down the front of his suspenders before she pulled on them. He laughed, leaning forward and capturing her lips once more. This time it was his turn to moan as her hands moved slowly down his chest, and she rubbed over the now present bulge in his pants. Tenderly she sucked on his tongue as her fingers rubbed over him a little firmly.

"Felicity." He moaned as their lips parted. His pupils had blown as he gazed at her so intently. He slipped his hand down her side, over her hips, following the line of her legs. When he reached her feet he pulled her boots off, each thudding onto the floor of the car. His fingers danced along the bare skin of her ankle, as very slowly he started to move his hand higher. She shivered under his touch, her breathing growing heavier, but his gaze never left hers. They were locked in this moment, in this bubble in the car. When he reached her knee he pulled her leg over his, pulling her into straddling his lap on the backseat. The sudden motion caused them both to moan. The dress pooled around them as Felicity's hands landed on his shoulders.

His hands reached around her back, undoing the sash to reveal the fastening of the dress. He unhooked one of the clasps, his eyes searching her face. She moved a hand to his cheek, nodding as she bit down onto her lip and ever so gently rocked against him. His bulge was pressing against her and they both moaned, both craving more friction, more pleasure. She never felt her dress loosening, never felt one arm of her dress starting to slip down. Her hands moved up into his hair as his lips travelled down her neck. She sighed as she continued to rock, his hand still unhooking her dress.

"Oliver," she gasped when his mouth fell onto the swell of her breast. She felt him smirk against her skin as her nails scraped against his scalp. Suddenly his hand was moving her dress; she pulled away, slipping her arms out and letting the fabric bunch at her waist. A thin brassiere was left in place. She watched as Oliver moved slightly, thrusting up as she rocked, and she screamed a little at the delicious friction. She grasped the edge of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and he smiled at her as she slowly began to undo his buttons. His hands landed on top of hers, stopping her. She looked up into his eyes as he leant forward capturing her lips once more; naturally her arms fell around his neck and he thrust up. She gasped into his mouth as he stroked her delicately.

She was consumed by him, completely lost in all the feelings as she felt his hand undoing the fastenings at the front of her brassiere. She could feel the material loosening, but then before he undid it completely he slipped his hand inside. His rough fingers rubbing against her nipple caused her to break the kiss. Her head fell backwards; she felt her pleasure building up higher as she rocked a little faster. She could feel his lips on her skin, kissing along her shoulders and collarbone. She was panting heavier as he started to thrust more frequently. His hand pulled out of her brassiere, slipping down her stomach. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, the sensations overwhelming her. He was everywhere, consuming her completely as she felt a tug on the drawstrings of her drawers. Her head snapped up and her eyes opened, locking with his; he stopped in his tracks. She looked down to see his hand hidden in her dress.

"Felicity?" he asked, the concern evident, but then she moved a hand from around his neck. She let it drop into her dress, finding his hand before she grasped it pushing it into her drawers and between her legs. She pulled her hand out, touching his cheek gently, as she rocked over his still hand.

"Touch me, Oliver," she whispered into his ear and he growled. A low rumble came from his chest as his fingers started to move. "Oh... oh my..." she gasped as she felt his fingers rub gently against her clit. Slowly his fingers slipped lower and they pushed into her entrance. She could feel him panting as his lips landed back onto her breast, his nose nudging the material out the way as his lips wrapped around her nipple. She let out a chortled moan, so happy and so completely hazed in pleasure. Her hand ran against the nape of his neck as she thrust against his hand, his fingers being pushed deeper.

She could feel the pleasure building, everything too much and not enough at the same time. His tongue peaked out rubbing against her nipple, teasing her completely, and then he curled his fingers inside of her as he thrust and everything shattered. Felicity let out a scream, her whole body tensing. Oliver's fingers were pulled in deeper as her walls pulsated, her orgasm rocked through her body. Her mouth hung open, eyes slammed shut as she continued to ride out the waves; once she stopped moving the world seemed to fade.

When she finally found the strength to open her eyes, she realised she was laid out on the back seat. She glanced up to see Oliver completely naked, a smirk on his face. Her eyes roamed his body, remembering every detail from her sketch. Her eyes travelled the length of him, never lingering in one place until she took in his length, her mouth falling open once again. Unlike her sketch, he looked painfully erect now, the tip leaking, and his abs contracting; the v of his hips had her reaching towards him. He stopped her, his hands landing on her hips, slowly pulling the dress down. She didn't look, instead removing her brassiere. Their clothes were long forgotten, abandoned on the floor.

"You're beautiful," Oliver whispered, taking in her ivory skin; it was so soft, and with her gentle curves she was the picture of beauty, of everything he never thought he'd wanted till now. "So beautiful." He swallowed thickly, trying to control himself. The windows had started to steam, both clearly too hot in such a confined space.

"God, I need you," she whispered, her legs spreading of their own accord. She was glistening for him, aching in the pit of her stomach, in the depth of her bones for him and only him. Her whole body craved for his touch, for him to consume her, to take her as she lay there.

"Felicity," he groaned, sitting back. His hand was stroking himself tentatively, and suddenly she was moving, her delicate fingers wrapped around his balls, rolling them, and he gasped. His eyes staring into hers as she let go of him, his hands slipped from himself as she gently straddled his lap again. Their skin was tacky, but it felt so much more this way, completely laying bare to each other. She rubbed against his erection, coating him in her release, in her wetness, in her essence, and he moaned against her ear. His arms banded around her as he rocked in time with her. "I need you too," he whispered, placing a kiss behind her ear. She smiled then, lifting herself up, his erection ready for her, and very slowly she lowered herself. Inch by inch her movement had them both moaning until she was seated to the hilt.

"So good," she whispered, biting her lower lip. Oliver's head fell back slightly as she started to lift herself up again. She dropped down a little quicker and both gasped. They kissed then as she started to set a steady pace, Oliver planting his feet and pushing up to meet her. They were lost in the moment, both chasing towards a slow-building release, when without warning Oliver pulled his lips from hers and latched onto her nipple. As he thrust up he bit down onto her soft skin and she screamed his name as another orgasm rocked through her body. She barely moved, her body completely relaxed as he continued to thrust up. The pleasure was hitting her wave after wave, it never seemed to end. Then, suddenly, she was on her back. The seat was warm against her skin as she felt Oliver's weight push into her; she moaned loudly as he continued to thrust, his pace quickening as her walls started to clamp and pulse, wanting more of him. Felicity's hands landed on his back, scratching as she felt another orgasm building too quickly.

"Felicity," Oliver gasped as he pushed her legs up slightly.

"Oliver... Oliver... Oliver!" she chanted; she felt her body tightening, knowing she was so close. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling their lips together and Oliver's hips never faltered. She pulled back slowly, their eyes locking. "Come with me," she whispered.

"So close," he answered through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you," she whispered, a hand running up his arm, over his shoulder to the nape of his neck. He thrust again and Felicity arched her back. She met his thrust, their pelvises meeting together, and Oliver groaned. She felt the vibrations throughout her body, and then her release hit her. She didn't scream this time, instead clutching onto Oliver. Her walls clamped him hard, and this time it triggered his own release. He thrust several more times, his hips stuttering slightly. Her mind was so pleasure ridden, she slammed her hand against the glass back window as he unloaded deep in her, causing ripples of mini orgasms through her. Her hand slid off the glass as they both panted heavily; their skin was slick, the car steamed and air hot as Oliver was pressed into her. Her hand cupped his cheek as they shared a shaky breath, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're trembling," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," he replied with a smirk. He leant forward, capturing her lips, desperate to reassure her. He pulled back, his breathing still heavy; she brushed her hands through his hair before placing a kiss to his forehead. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to rest against her chest. He moved with no resistance, his weight feeling like a comfort surrounding her as they both came down from their high together.

* * *

"They went that way," the man from the boiler room said to the two stewards holding torches. They made their way through the storage hold, looking around until the steamed-up rear window of the car with Felicity's hand print caught one of their eyes. He clicked his fingers, grabbing his colleague's attention and pointing to the car door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"Gotcha," he shouted. He shone the light inside to reveal the empty carriage.

Felicity giggled hysterically as she pulled Oliver through the door with her.

"Those guys' faces!" she said as he joined her in her laughter. "Did you see the-" He placed his fingers tenderly against her lips silencing her. His hand slid to her cheek as he smiled.

"When the ship docks I'm getting off with you." Oliver said, staring into her eyes.

"This is crazy," she replied.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." He smiled, his hands slipping into her hair. "But that's why I trust it." His eyes flickered to her lips and she pushed forward as he pulled her. Their lips met together for another passionate kiss, their arms wrapping around each other in the cool air. They heard a bell ringing somewhere in the distance but neither paid attention as they got lost in their own world, both unable to stop smiling into the kiss. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise and the entire ship shook around them. They pulled apart quickly, still holding onto each other; glancing around, they could see the second in command shouting orders as they heard the scraping of metal. They looked up at the white ice of an iceberg too close to the ship.

"Get back!" Oliver shouted, shoving Felicity behind him; the ice scraped and fell onto the deck, hitting some of the passengers below. Their eyes snapped up to the ice: it was glistening in the lights, so impossibly taller than the ship that it was startling. Oliver rushed over to the edge, leaning over as the iceberg continued to scrape against the ship. Felicity watched as the second in command rushed into the bridge. Oliver never moved as the iceberg started to fade into the distance. Felicity stood beside him as she watched the Captain, his shirt thrown on haphazardly, rushing to look over the side and then below at the ice covered deck. She watched the man frown slightly, but he looked calm as if there was no major problem.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity made their way up the steps as passengers appeared in the pyjamas and coats, various class passengers messing around with the remnants of ice left behind. The pair watched as the Captain, two crewmen and Mr Andrews rushed by them.

"Boiler room 6 is flooded 8 feet above the plates and the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled up in the forward hull," one of the crewmen directed to the Captain.

"Can you shore up?" he asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," he responded, following him down the steps.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Thomas asked over the man's shoulder, following behind.

"No, she's already underwater," the man responded. Oliver and Felicity stood there watching the men descend.

"This is bad," Felicity said, frowning slightly. Oliver looked down at her, his own mind racing as he looked at the men and then back to her.

"We should tell my mother... and Laurel." He said it softly but she said nothing, just nodding in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

They slowly walked hand in hand towards Oliver's suite. He felt nervous until Felicity squeezed his hand, giving him a soft smile. He couldn't help but return it, his nervousness easing slightly until he noticed Malcolm leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"We've been looking for you, Sir." he said, staring at the pair; both remained silent as they walked past him. Malcolm fell in step behind Felicity, and as they entered the room Felicity couldn't help glance around. Moira was in her night wear whilst Laurel was in a dress, the man at arms was stood with them, as stewards seemed to be looking around and the drawings she had done were dotted around the room.

"Something serious has happened," Oliver said, stepping forward. Malcolm slipped past them, heading towards Laurel.

"Yes something has. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." Laurel's eyes landed on Oliver, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I have a pretty good idea where to find other... Search her." She nodded in Felicity's direction.

"Take your coat off, Miss." The men said, Malcolm stepping closer.

"Now what?" she said, shaking her head.

"Laurel, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency, what's going on?" The steward continued to pat her down whilst the other searched the coat.

"Is this is it?" one said, pulling out the gold ring and handing it to Laurel. Felicity frowned.

"Wait no!" she shouted in defence. Oliver's eyes widened, his heart sinking a little. "Don't believe it Oliver!"

"She... she couldn't have."

"Of course she could, it's easy enough for a professional," Laurel said, staring at her.

"But we were together the whole time," Oliver said, frowning.

Laurel stepped closer to him. "Perhaps she did it whilst you were putting your clothes back on, dear." Her tone dripped with bitterness; she had clearly seen the sketch.

Felicity's mind raced, everything clicking into place. "They had to have slipped it into my pocket, Oliver," Felicity said, staring into his eyes.

"Shut up!" Laurel snapped.

"It isn't even your pocket, Miss." Malcolm said, holding the black coat. "Property of Mr L I Smith." He patted the label inside before the man at arms grabbed it.

"That was reported stolen today." Oliver's eyes widened, his face paling at the potential meaning behind all this.

"I just borrowed it, I was going to give it back," Felicity said. Her eyes staring directly into Oliver's, she could see the uncertainty.

"An honest thief, we have an honest thief here do we." Laurel said with a dry laugh.

"You know I didn't do this, Oliver, you know it!" Felicity fought against the handcuffs. "Don't you believe them, you know I didn't do it, Oliver."

"Come on lass." The steward pulled her backwards as Oliver swallowed thickly, his mind a jumble.

"Oliver! Oliver." He stood there watching her get dragged out the room, his mother coming to stand beside him and placing a hand on his arm. "You know I didn't do it! You know me!" Felicity shouted as they dragged her down the corridor.

* * *

Oliver stood in the now empty room as Laurel stood in the doorway. Her face was screwed up in anger; she was taking deep breaths to calm herself before she marched up to him. There was not even time for him to blink before she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"You little bastard." Oliver clenched his jaw as he stared into her eyes. "You don't get to destroy my reputation, remember you aren't that silly little boy with me!" She spat in anger. "You don't get any say... You think what? You can go slumming and I'll allow it? You must be more disillusioned than I thought!" Oliver closed his eyes. He felt her hands grasp his arms. "You'll look at me when I'm talking-" A knock at the door and it opening stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Lance, Mr Queen, sorry to impose."

"We're busy!" Laurel snapped, letting go of him.

"I've been told to ask you to please put on your life belts and come up to the boat deck-"

"I said not now!" she replied in frustration. Oliver turned away from the steward taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Miss Lance, but it's Captain's orders." The steward walked off into the closet. "Now please dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight." Laurel glared at Oliver as the man continued. "May I suggest top coats and hats."

"This is ridiculous," Laurel mumbled as the steward walked back out with the life jackets.

* * *

The grand staircase was full of upper class passengers, the majority wearing their lifejackets. They were all dressed up in coats and hats, but none seemed frightened, they just seemed to be listening to the musicians playing for them, and drinking the alcohol the waiters were serving. Thomas was watching in disbelief as he made his way through the crowd, his mind a whirlwind as he watched the people all unaware of the fate that was about to meet them. Oliver was watching him cautiously as he entered the staircase too.

"It's god damned English doing everything by the book," Laurel snapped.

"There is no need for language, Miss Lance," Moira responded, pulling on her gloves. "Go back and put the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup of tea when I return," she addressed her maids, who nodded curtly. Thomas passed by, his eyes full of worry, and Oliver couldn't help but grasp his arm as he ascended the stairs. He spun around, looking down at Oliver.

"Mr Andrews, I saw the iceberg..." His eyes widened. "And I see it in your eyes, please tell me the truth." He looked around him as he walked down the steps. Laurel walked closer, listening in.

"The ship will sink," Thomas replied.

"You're certain?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, in an hour or so all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What?" Laurel asked in bewilderment.

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. Get your mother and Miss Lance to a boat, quickly. Do you remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes, I understand." Oliver swallowed thickly, his mind a blur. Thomas nodded before he ran up the stairs, while Laurel stood there a little speechless.

* * *

Felicity stood in the white room of the lower decks, her hands looped around a pipe as the man at arms handcuffed her once more.

"They need you upstairs sir, there's a big mob up there," one of the crewmen said breathlessly.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on her," Malcolm said, pulling the gun from its holster.

"Aye. Right." He checked the cuffs before handing the keys over to Malcolm and leaving the pair. Malcolm smirked at Felicity as he sat down, the gun in one hand and the keys in the other. She sighed as he continued to watch her. She turned her head, glancing out the the porthole. The water level was slowly rising, now covering half of it; it was obvious the ship was sinking. She heard Malcolm scrape his chair across the floor before messing with his gun. He placed a bullet on the table in front of him, and then caught it just before it dropped to the floor as it rolled towards him. He repeated the action several times, smirking at Felicity. He finally picked up the gun and reloaded.

"You know, I do believe this ship is sinking." He stood up then, making his way over to her. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation." He stopped in front of Felicity before he punched her hard in the stomach, winding her. "Compliments of Miss Laurel Lance," he said with an easy smile, as Felicity dropped to the floor, breathing deeply, her arms raised high above her. Malcolm said nothing as he picked up the key, throwing it into the cabinet before he walked out the room, leaving her to inevitably die.

* * *

Oliver stood on the deck, the cold air lapping at his face. He watched the Captain: his eyes seemed distant, as if he knew this was the end; he looked around him at the crew desperately sorting the lifeboats. He observed it all, the darkness and the slight panic; he watched as the musicians moved outside, playing cheerful tunes. He noted how no one on this deck was lower than first class. He noted, as the women and children were ushered into the boats, that there would be no way for everyone on board to survive this. He stood there as he watched the people around him move closer to the boat. The flare above them lit up the darkened sky, the light glowing on them all; he saw the children watch in amazement, completely unaware of the danger they were in.

Molly was helping some of the younger ladies into the lifeboat before she seated herself.

"Are the lifeboats going to be seated according to class?" Moira asked, but she was completely ignored she spun back round to Laurel and Oliver. "I hope they're not too crowded." Oliver felt the bile rise in his throat as he looked down at his mother in disgust.

"Oh Mother, shut up!" Moira turned to him, her eyes wide. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats, not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half," Laurel mumbled, looking between the pair. Oliver's head instantly turned to Laurel, stunned by the way she spoke.

"Come on, Moira, get in the boat, first class seats are right up here," Molly said with a smile, helping her into the boat.

"You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning," Laurel said, smirking at him. Oliver stared into her cold and calculating eyes. The sky around them lit up once more, casting a dark shadow on her features, and everything became so unbelievably clear.

"You unimaginable bitch," he said, staring in disbelief.

"Come on in, Laurel," Molly said, holding out her hand.

"You too, Oliver," Moira stated. Oliver took a step back, shaking his head as Laurel stepped closer to the boat.

"Goodbye, Mother." And with that Oliver spun around, walking away. Before he got too far he felt a hand pulling him back; he turned to see Laurel, her face full of fury, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Where are you going?" she spat out, pulling at him with all her strength. "What, to her? To that whore? To that gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be with her than be your husband."

"No!" she shouted, grasping him tightly. He quickly pulled away, rushing down the deck as she stood there stunned.

"Oliver!" Moira shouted as they started to lower the lifeboat.

* * *

"Mr Andrews!" Oliver shouted as he rushed down the corridors. Thomas was busy helping the staff clear the rooms, making sure everyone was up on the deck. "Mr Andrews!" He came rushing round the corner, practically running into him.

"Oliver?" he asked.

"Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?"

"What? You need to get to a boat, you and your family."

"No! I am doing this with or without you help, sir, but without will take longer," Oliver said abruptly. Thomas stared into his eyes, shaking his head before he sighed.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go to the left down the crewman's passage, then go right, then left again at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor." Oliver nodded as he continued to take the directions before he rushed off for the elevators.

"Lifts are closed," The lift attendant said as Oliver practically ran into him. "I'm sorry, sir, lifts are closed." Oliver looked at his outstretched arm, then the lift; he grabbed the attendant by the lapels, pushing him into the lift.

"I am through with being polite, god damn it! Now take me down!" The attendant slammed the lever, taking them down to E deck. As the lift descended, Oliver's heart raced; he had to find her. As the lift finally reached the floor, water flooded in.

"We're going back up!" the attendant said, grasping for the lever, but Oliver grabbed him, pulling him backwards.

"No!" He pulled the doors open.

"Come back! I'm going back up! I'm going back up." Oliver watched as the lift ascended, water freezing around his legs. He took a shaky breath, speaking the directions out loud, heading for the crew passage.

* * *

Felicity watched in horror as the water rose around her. The porthole was completely below the water as she tried to force the handcuffs off.

"Help! Help me! Is anyone there?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The room was quickly filling with water, so she climbed up onto the desk that had floated closer.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted, running down the water-logged corridor. "Felicity!" Her head snapped up to the doorway.

"Oliver! I'm in here!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"Felicity!" he shouted back, heading towards the door. He yanked it open, wading through the rapidly rising water.

"Oliver." Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief, unable to stop smiling.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He pushed himself forward, his lips landing on hers.

"That guy Merlyn put it in my pocket," she said, pulling away.

"I know, I know." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Listen, Oliver, you need to find the key. Merlyn, he threw it into the cabinet over there." He turned to the large cabinet full of keys. "It's a little silver one."

"Silver." He sifted through them all, mumbling to himself.

"Oliver." His head snapped to hers. "How did you figure out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't, I just realised I already knew, I know you." He smiled and Felicity beamed, her heart beating quicker.

"Keep looking." He turned back to the keys, searching frantically. He could feel the water rising up his legs as he searched through the pile before his fingers landed on the silver key.

"Is this it?" he asked, spinning towards her.

"Yes!" The water continued to rise as Oliver shivered, stepping closer. His hands trembled as he tried to get the key into the lock.

"Hey." He looked up. "You can do this, I trust you." Oliver took a deep breath before he tried again, the handcuffs unlocked.

"Yes!" she screamed as he undid the other, too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She dropped into the water. "Shit! It's cold," she stuttered out, the water now level to her waist. They made their way towards the door, Felicity swearing and Oliver unable to stop smiling. He froze when he looked down the corridor. The water was almost at the roof and they could see it rising.

"That's the way out," Oliver said.

"We have to find another way. Come on." She grabbed his hand, pulling him down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! This chapter is the one that has the scene in which my title comes form, and is one of my favourite scenes :), so I hope you guys enjoy this!! And maybe there might be a surprise a little later ;) :P...

Oliver kicked the door hard; he pushed and shoved until the wood snapped and he practically fell through it. Felicity followed close behind, clutching onto him.

"What do you think you're doing?" a steward asked as the pair glanced around. "You'll have to pay for that you know, that's White Star Line property-"

"Shut up!" they both shouted in unison, turning their heads. The man stopped dead in his tracks as they continued to rush down the corridor. They came to a staircase full of the third class passengers, the stewards clearly having locked the gates to keep them all in.

"For God's sake, there are women and children down here!" Barry shouted to a steward holding a gun. "Let us out so we have a chance." The man said nothing as Barry dropped his head turning around. He rushed down the steps towards Felicity.

"Felicity!"

"Barry." The pair embraced.

"Can we get out?" Oliver asked.

"It's hopeless that way." Barry replied.

"Barry, Felicity." Iris shouted coming from down the corridor. "What's going on?" she asked, her life jacket around her.

"The whole place is flooded; we gotta get out of here," Barry added, wrapping an arm around her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around, but no one even batted an eyelid.

"Well... that direction's busy." She pointed a hand behind her.

"Well, I guess we'll go that way," Felicity said, pulling them all down the corridor beside them.

They rushed by several passengers all running around and seeming lost. Felicity turned down various corridors before she stopped, looking up a staircase. They made their way up, the sound of a steward echoing around.

"Just go down to the main staircase and they'll sort everything out there."

Oliver pushed to the front. "Open the gate."

"Go back to the main staircase," the steward repeated.

"Open the gate right now," Oliver repeated, his voice rising.

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you." Oliver turned to Felicity, the disappointed look reflecting in her eyes. He spun back around, grabbing the gate and shaking it violently.

"God damn it you son of a bitch!" He turned, heading back and looking around. His eyes landed on a wooden bench attached to the floor. "Barry help me!" he shouted, pulling at it. Felicity and Iris exchanged a look.

"Move back," Iris said.

"Quickly, move to the sides!" Felicity shouted.

"Put that down! Put that down," the steward shouted as the guys picked up the bench, all the people having moved.

"One, two, three," Oliver shouted and they ran at the gate, ramming it hard. "Again." They pulled back and the gates crumbled. Barry jumped over, helping Iris and taking her hand. Oliver was next, helping Felicity as the rest of the waiting third class passengers managed to get out, too.

* * *

Laurel looked at Malcolm as the scene around them descended in chaos.

"I can't find him," Malcolm said, looking around. "Aren't you getting aboard?"

"Not without him," she replied.

"After everything?"

"I won't be made a fool of," she said, pulling her coat tighter around her. "I need a boat that will take men, too."

"Murdock is your man, on the other side of the boat," Malcolm supplied. "He's a man who can be... practical."

"Thank you, Malcolm." She nodded as they made their way round the ship.

* * *

Oliver, Felicity, Barry and Iris stood at the edge of a crowd before a lifeboat. The crewman in charge fired his gun in the air to keep the men at bay.

"Get back! Women and children only!" he shouted, waving the gun around. Oliver and Felicity looked at Barry and Iris.

"I know they won't let me on," Iris whispered, taking a step back. Barry tighten his grip on her hand.

"We'll check the other side," he said softly, and Felicity nodded in understanding.

"I love you Barry," she said, staring at him.

"I love you, too," he said, quickly embracing her before they rushed off. Oliver wrapped himself around Felicity as the crowd pushed and pulled. Felicity stared at the family in front of her, the father saying goodbye to his wife and children. She thought of the inevitable pain that separation will cause, of the lives that will be lost on this boat tonight. She felt the fear overtake her as she spun in Oliver's arms.

"I'm not going without you," she whispered.

"No, you have to go! Now!"

"No, Oliver."

"Get in the boat, Felicity."

"No, Oliver," she said, her voice louder.

"Yes, get on the boat."

"Yes, get on the boat, Felicity," Laurel said, standing beside them. "God, you look a fright," she said, staring up at Oliver. He pulled Felicity to the side.

"Go, and I'll get the next one."

"No. Not without you."

"I'll be alright. Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor. Don't worry about me, go on!"

"I have an arrangement on the other side of the ship. Oliver and I can get on, both of us." Laurel stepped forward, staring at the pair.

"See, I have my own boat to catch."

"Go on, they're almost full," Laurel added. Before Felicity had a chance to react, the crewman grasped her arms pulling her aboard the lifeboat. Oliver helped as much as he could. Felicity grasped his hand tightly - it was so large in her small hand - and she watched as her fingers slipped through his and he stayed behind. She sat down facing him, the boat shaking as it was lowered. She looked up at Laurel and Oliver, watching the future she so desperately wanted slipping away from her with every drop of the lifeboat.

"You're a terrible liar," Laurel mumbled.

"About as good as you. There's no arrangement, is there?" Oliver asked, turning towards her.

"Oh, there is."

"So what? We all live?" She turned to him, snickering. She slipped her hands into her coat pockets before pulling out a box and cash; she stuffed them inside his coat pockets.

"You live with me; that money, that ring is all insurance for me... You will come back with me or I will tell the world you robbed me. You are nothing but a family of liars, whose reputation is like that of a common whore." His jaw clenched tightly as he glanced down at Felicity. "I always win, Oliver, one way or another." He could see the tears in Felicity's eyes, watching his future disappear and the life he never wanted paved out in front of him. He swallowed thickly as the boat lowered, Felicity's beautiful eyes and face lit up by the flares still being released above, and he knew he could live knowing she was alive, that she was out there living and breathing even if he couldn't.

Felicity stared into his piercing blue eyes, the world around them fading away, the flare backing him up and making him appear almost angelic, and her mind was made up. She jumped to her feet, rushing across the lifeboat.

"Felicity!" he shouted. She jumped from the boat, hanging from the deck railing by her arms as two men pulled her back on the ship.

People around her gasped as she heard Laurel scream, "Stop her!"

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Oliver shouted, unable to see her anymore. Instantly, he spun on his heels, running down the deck towards the grand staircase. He took the steps two at time until he collided into her embrace at the bottom of the steps. She was panting loudly, shuddering as she pressed herself into him.

"Felicity! You're so stupid!" He kissed her on the lips and she pressed into it, their hands on each other's faces. "Why'd you do that?! Why?" he shouted, pulling away from her.

"You jump, I jump, right?" She placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers caressing him gently. He leant into her touch, sighing.

"Right." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"I couldn't go, Oliver, I couldn't leave you, not after everything." Laurel stood on the balcony watching the pair, her blood boiling as Malcolm walked over to her. He gently took her arm, attempting to lead her away from the pair in admittance of defeat, when suddenly she spun in his arms. She grabbed the gun attached to Malcolm's side, pulling away from him as she ran to the stairs. Oliver's eyes widened as he saw her raise the gun.

"Come on." He pushed Felicity down as the bullet hit the bannister. They rushed down the steps, their hearts pounding as Laurel chased them a wicked look in her eyes. Her heels slipped on the marble floor, the gun falling from her hand. She jumped to her feet, grasping the gun and giving chase once more as the people around them screamed in terror. She leant over the rails, another shot ringing out as she pushed violently past other passengers. Oliver pulled Felicity into the water as Laurel fired again; this time the bullet hit the water beside them. They waded through the water as she let off shot after shot. Oliver never stopped moving as the bullets got closer and closer. He heard Laurel jump into the water and moan at the temperature before she shouted in frustration, as the gun was now empty.

"I hope you enjoy your time together," she shouted as the water rushed into the space. Laurel stepped out the water and Malcolm stood there staring at her, she started to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"I put the ring and the money in his coat... He's wearing it," she shouted as Malcolm stood there shaking his head.

* * *

Oliver pulled Felicity along, never stopping until they were hidden in a corridor.

"Shhhh," he said softly as they tried to catch their breath.

"Dada! Dada." The pair looked at each other and then they walked down the steps to find a small boy standing in the water crying.

"We can't leave him," Felicity said. Oliver glanced at the steps they'd just come down, the water cascading rapidly down them. He nodded at her.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, guiding her towards the little boy. Oliver picked him up easily, the door behind him literally on the verge of bursting due to the pressure of the water being expelled through it. The little boy screamed as they ran down the corridor. More water blocking their path had them going back. A man came running from around the corner, screaming in a language neither knew, and he wrenched the little boy from his arms, shoving Oliver into the wall before running off with the child.

"Not that way!" Oliver shouted.

"That's the wrong way!" Felicity screamed, too.

"Come back!" Suddenly, the doors burst open, the water behind so forceful it took the feet from under the man as he disappeared under the water. Oliver and Felicity ran down a side corridor, the lights flickering on and off as they tried to get away from the freezing water, but it was too much. The water swept them away; they only stopped when they hit a locked gate. He stood behind her, allowing the brunt of the cold water to hit him as he pulled them to the wall.

"This way!" he shouted, pulling himself against the strength of it. He grabbed onto the banister of the stairs, holding his hand out for Felicity. "Take my hand." She grasped it tightly, allowing him to help, and he pulled with all his might, pushing her up the steps.

"Oh, god!" Felicity exclaimed, seeing the gate at the top of them locked, as the water rapidly rose. "Help!" She shouted as Oliver shook the gate as hard as he could. A steward rushed past.

"Sir, wait! Please help us!" Oliver shouted.

"Please!" Felicity pleaded, and the man stared at them, taking two steps up before he turned around.

"Bloody hell." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, ramming key after key in the lock.

"Hurry." Felicity shouted. The man was shaking violently as the water continued to rise. The lights above them sparked, making the man flinch, and the keys slipped out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys." They watched the fear overtake him as he spun around and rushed up the steps.

"Wait!" Oliver shouted. "Please! Don't leave." Felicity took a deep breath and dived under the water, her slender arms easily able to fit through the gaps in the bars. She could barely open her eyes due to the freezing water, but she reached and stretched until her hand latched onto something metal. She pulled back up.

"I got them!" she exclaimed. "Which one is it, Oliver?"

"I... I think this one," he said, clutching a long silver key. She nodded swiftly, searching for the lock in the rising water.

"Oh God I can't... It won't." She tried hard, the key moving with the force of the water.

"Hurry, Felicity!" Oliver shouted, and finally the key slipped into place and she twisted it.

"I got it!" Oliver grabbed the doors, pulling them open.

"Go, Felicity, go!" He pushed her through the doors, her head so close to the roof. She ducked under a pipe, taking deep breaths as she stood at the staircase, the water still rising. She turned her head around and Oliver was gone.

"Oliver! Oliver!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and suddenly he surfaced.

"Go, go," he said, swimming towards her. They pulled up the stairs, both breathing heavily as they were soaked through to the bone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone of you because the reception to this has been unbelievable! So I’m back again, It’s the penultimate chapter and I wanted to surprise you by giving you 2 today! so here’s another one, and well I’m sorry in advance for everything that happens in this, just remember that for everything you feel I have felt too... I am truly sorry for this one but I promise it will be worth the pain (I hope) and so yeh... I would say enjoy but that sounds evil...

Barry and Iris watched as the lifeboat was pulled down. They pushed through the crowd, trying to get through just as Laurel came rushing through the crowd consisting of mainly men. The second in command, Murdock pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the group.

"Get back or I will shoot you!" he screamed as the group pushed forward. "Get back, damn it! I'll shoot any man who tries to pass this line!"

"Murdock!" Laurel shouted, trying to step closer. He ignored her plea as he shot at a man who was climbing a rope to get onto the lifeboat. A few people gasped.

"Get back!" he shouted again. This time, the crowd shoved and pushed so much, Iris stumbled forward. It all happened so quickly: Murdock pulled the trigger, not even processing that it was a woman. She fell to the deck.

"Iris!" Barry shouted, dropping to the deck and pulling her into his lap. "Oh God, Iris."

"Barry," she whispered, her eyes flickering slightly as she stared into his face with a smile. Murdock stood frozen, the weight of what he'd done heavy on his shoulders, as Laurel stood in disbelief.

"Iris! Come on, hold on." He pressed onto her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working, it seeped through his fingers.

"It's okay," she whispered, smiling.

"Iris, I... I wanted to see the world with you." He let a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at her. "I wanted you, I wanted... You're beautiful and I wanted to tell you every day." Her hand lifted up to his cheek, wiping away the tear.

"I felt it every day with you. We saw the world together... You showed me the... the... world." Her hand slowly dropped from his face.

"Iris, Iris!"

Murdock watched as the blood ran down the deck, and past his feet. He looked up to see Laurel staring at him, a disgusted look on her face. He turned to see his crewman forcing the crowd back, and he pulled his hand up to his head as he saluted.

"Noooo!" One of the men shouted as he raised the pistol to his head. The gunshot echoed through the night as Laurel spun on her heels. She pushed back through the crowd, fighting against the shoving men. She pushed and clawed her way through until she made her way to the front.

"Help me," she said, clutching her hands to her chest, her dress still wet from chasing after Oliver in the water. The crewman looked her up and down before he took her hand.

"Get on board!" he said pulling her, the others helping her onboard as she looked at the squalor around her in disgust.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver ran through the gentlemen's drinking room, the floors starting to slope as the boat sank. Oliver's eyes snapped to Thomas as he stood looking at the clock placed on the grand marble fireplace.

"Mr Andrews?" Oliver asked, and Thomas turned his head, looking at him and Felicity.

"Oliver, Felicity," he said, a little shocked.

"Won't you even make a try for it?" Oliver asked, stepping closer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't build you a stronger ship," he said, a remorseful look on his face.

"We have to go; it's coming fast," Felicity said softly.

"Wait." He picked up a lifejacket, handing it to Felicity. "Good luck, both of you."

"Thank you," Felicity whispered before he gave a short nod and they rushed through the revolving doors.

* * *

Water started to take over the bow of the ship, the front nearly almost all covered in water. Men and women ran around in a panic as the ship finally started to disappear into the water. The musicians played a final tune, leaving the world doing what they loved. Others gave up on their chance of escape, instead choosing to stay in their rooms with the family they loved. The captain stood in his rightful place behind the wheel as he watched the water surrounding the room; he could hear the screaming passengers outside as the water finally overtook the ship.

Barry held onto Iris, the water rushing around him. He could feel his legs getting soaked as he clutched her closer. "Goodbye Iris," he whispered. "I'll see you again, I promise." He placed a kiss to her forehead before he jumped to his feet. The crew around started shouting as they cut the final lifeboat free, the women and children on board, including Laurel, watching the water overtake them. Barry pulled his pocket knife out and began to hack at the ropes, the screams of all the innocent people ringing through the silent night. Men, women and children were swept away into the ocean, the freezing water pulling them in as the Titanic began to sink rapidly.

Felicity and Oliver leant over the side watching the horrors unfold before them. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible," Felicity shouted as the pair started to make their way up the ship.

"Over the rail, Felicity, come on." She jumped over first, hitting the middle deck and Oliver followed close behind. The ship was rising beneath them, the angle getting steeper with each passing minute.

Meanwhile Barry was in the water swimming, trying hard to make his way back onto the ship; the glass windows to the grand staircase smashed, pulling him in. He grasped the sides and was able to pull himself out as he swam as fast as he could. Laurel stood in the boat, oar in hand, swatting the stranded, panicking passengers as Barry tried to make his way over. The snapping of cables had people looking up: the support cables on the chimney gave out and the force bent the metal. Barry looked up at the sound of creaking as the chimney fell straight to where he was. The force of the splash knocked a lifeboat over and Barry was lost forever.

* * *

Oliver pushed Felicity up the stairs through the crowds, the lights of the Titanic flickered as the passengers screamed and panicked. They desperately tried to make their way to the stern, hearing the blood-curdling screams as the ship lifted out the water. The propellers starting to be exposed to the night air and passengers fell from the ship. Many jumped into the water, in a panicked state, whilst others prayed, clutching to the vicar. Oliver pulled Felicity behind him as the ship climbed up steeper and steeper. He grasped the rails at the stern, pulling her into them and tightly wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ooff," she gasped. She clung to Oliver, her eyes roaming over the passengers beside her. The young mum whispering reassurances to her child, and the young woman around her age with tears rolling down her cheeks as she clung on for dear life.

"Oliver," she whispered and instantly his eyes snapped to her. "This is where we met." She laughed at the absurdity as he planted a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her impossibly close.

The ship just kept rising and rising, and the lights continued to flicker. People were sliding down the deck, hitting objects as they went. The screams never died down as the people in the lifeboats watched in horror as the ship lifted out the water, of the iron beast that creaked. The lights flickered out and in an instant the ship started to break, the pressure of the water too great as the wood splintered, and the metal bent. The stern fell back into water, hundreds more people falling from the ship. The water rushed into the now completely exposed hull, pulling the ship up even quicker than before.

"Felicity, we have to move now!" He instantly climbed up the pole, moving to the other side of the rails. "Give me your hand, I'll pull you over." Felicity clutched onto the rails, throwing her hand in his.

"I can't," she said, trying to pull herself up.

"I got you, I won't let go!" He pulled her as she pulled herself too, and she made it the other side of the rails. He pressed into Felicity's back as she wrapped her arm around the bars. The stern was completely vertical now; passengers were still screaming, still dropping. The horror never seemed to end. Slowly the ship started to disappear into the water.

"This is it, Oliver!" Felicity shouted as Oliver stayed beside her, bracing his body over hers and locking his hands on the rail. "The ship is gonna suck us down; take a deep breath when I say." Oliver nodded as they watched the ship disappearing into the water. "When we get into the water keep kicking."

"Do not let go of my hand," Oliver replied back and she nodded, both shaking from the cold as well as the fear of the situation. "We're gonna make it Felicity, trust me." He turned to look at her.

"I trust you." She replied as the water around them rippled and bubbled as it pulled the ship further in. "Ready, now!" With that they both took deep breaths. The cold water covering them was like tiny knives prickling at their skin; their eyes stung. They kicked and kicked as the suction from the ship started to pull and twist them. Their fingers remained locked as the force of the water battered them, until suddenly their fingers started to slip, their grip disappearing as Oliver was pulled into the depths of the water.

Felicity glanced around in a panic, kicking hard to the surface of the water. "Oliver! Oliver!" she screamed, unable to see anything as the crowd around her thrashed and fought for their lives. People scuffled over objects to keep afloat on, many pulling lifejackets off people. She paddled through the water, shouting for Oliver, before a man grasped her head, pulling her under. "No!" she shouted as she surfaced again, bobbing up and down as he forced her back under. She came up screaming Oliver's name.

"Felicity!" He swam as fast as he could. "Get off her." The man shook his head, tightening his grip, and she watched as Oliver's face morphed to pure rage before he punched the man hard in the face, his nose crunching as his fist made contact. Oliver grasped Felicity, looking at her to make sure she was okay under the circumstances. "I need you to swim, Felicity."

"Okay," she shuddered out. His hand looped around her life jacket as he pulled her along. She kicked as he pulled and they made quick work through the water, easily avoiding the other panicking passengers.

"Keep swimming," he shouted, the water splashing everywhere around them.

"It's s...s...soo c...cold," she stuttered.

"Just swim, Felicity," he shouted, still gripping her. They passed several passengers, and it was then she realised some of them were still, deadly still. "Here, get on this," he replied, pulling a large piece of wood towards her. She trembled, unable to fight off the cold as she stared at what looked like a wooden door. "Come on, get up." She dragged herself on as he helped her as much as possible. Once she was on he tried to pull himself up, but the wood buckled under his weight, starting to tilt Felicity off, so he dropped off completely. "Stay on, Felicity."

He stopped for a second, watching her shaking body, his eyes giving away more than he could ever say as he watched her struggle. He felt the bitter cold reaching his bones, chilling him completely. He knew what was about to happen. Slowly he paddled over to the top of the door where Felicity's head was. He stayed in the water, his arms resting on the wood as he linked his hand with hers. She pressed her forehead into his, breathing deeply. "We'll be alright now," he whispered. "We'll be alright now," he repeated.

The passengers around them all grasped onto pieces from the ship, one of the crewmen floating nearby blowing his whistle and shouting loudly, "Return the boats!" He continued to blow his whistle and shout.

"The boats are coming back for us, Felicity." He leant up looking around in the darkness for any trace as Felicity trembled. "Hold on a just little longer. They... they waited for the suction but now they'll be coming back." She nodded, unable to control the trembling as she could feel Oliver shaking too. The people around them started to scream and shout, calling the lifeboats back to them.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been lying there: it could have been seconds, minutes or even hours. All she knew was she was cold, so bitterly cold. The screams of the passengers around her had died down.

"It's getting quiet," Felicity whispered, her eyes flickering open to take in the pale skin of Oliver; his teeth were clenched and his jaw shaking.

"Its... j... just gonnna... t... take a couple... a minutes to g... get the boats... organised." He puffed out a breath, the water vapour condensing in the freezing air, making every breath visible.

"I don't know about you, but I... I... intend to w... wr... write a strongly word... worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." Felicity stuttered out with a small laugh, and Oliver's lips twitched as his hand tightened on hers. He stared at her for a while before she felt her heart racing. "I love you, Oliver." His head snapped up then, his hair covered in frost and ice, as he stared into her eyes.

"Don't you do that." He took a few shaky breaths. "Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet! Do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold," she whispered; she could feel the strands of her hair frozen.

"Listen Felicity, y... you're going to get out of here, y... you're going to go on, and... you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow." She fought the tears rising as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes darkened by the sky around them. "You're gonna d... die an old la... lady, warm in her bed, not here." He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to talk. "Not this night, not... like this, do you understand me?" She closed her eyes briefly still clutching his arm.

"I... I can't feel my body," she whispered.

"You winning that ticket, th... that was the best thing that happened to me. It brought us together." He smiled uncontrollably at her; he pulled his other arm out the water, pressing himself further into the wood. He clutched at her hands, both shaking uncontrollably. "You... m... must promise me that you'll survive." He rushed the last part before continuing. "Th... that you won't g... give up, no matter w... what happens." She let a sob escape her as he continued. "No matter how h... hopeless, promise me now, Felicity." He let out yet another shaky breath. "And never let go of that promise."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Never let go," he whispered back.

"I will never let go, Oliver." Her lip trembled as she repeated, "I will never let go." He leant forward, placing a kiss on their entwined hands, unable to stop the smile on his lips before the water lapped at him again. They pressed their foreheads together, feeling their breaths on each other as the cold circled them completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s here the final chapter... I need to say a massive thank you to arrow-through-my-writers-block this only happened thanks to her, she asked me to do all of this so yes... to second that the people at the olicityficbang THANK YOU, it’s thanks to you I have met new people, and challenged myself like never. SO I need to again say a massive thanks to entersomethingcleverhere, sovvannight and djchika! because this wouldn’t have been possible without them! and I also need to thank fangirlfromthenorthcountry for her continued (and all of the above) whilst writing this... and SO I need to thank every reader who has made my week with their wonderful comments... THANK YOU ALL!!! And I hope you find this a fitting end to this piece, thank you and goodnight...

**1996**

"I will never forget how cold it was," Felicity said softly, pushing her glasses up her nose. The room was in silence; tears were running down every crew member's face.

"They came back Granny, they came back didn't they?" The young lady asked, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Thea." Felicity replied with a sad smile as the crew's leader, the head of the search, wrapped an arm around her great granddaughter and pulled her closer. "Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were 20 boats floating nearby and..." Felicity took a deep breath, looking at her beautiful great granddaughter. "Only one came back. One." Thea's lip trembled as the man's hand ran up and down her arm in comfort. "Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six out of 1,500. Afterwards the 700 that were in the boats had nothing to do but wait, wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution that would never come." The crew remained quiet as Felicity watched Thea cozying up to their boss.

"We never found anything on you," one man said.

"But we did Oliver Queen," the boss interrupted.

"That's not a surprise, Mr Harper."

"Please call me Roy." He smiled, glancing between her and Thea.

"Well Roy, I wouldn't exist. I won the ticket, but Oliver... he of course did." She smiled then, shaking her head.

"He was reported missing by his mother and fiancee," he added. Thea seemed to sit straighter as her great grandma gave her a knowing smile.

"That's not surprising. I haven't shared this story with anyone."

"But... what happened?" Thea asked, sitting forward. Felicity beamed, a single tear running down her cheek as she opened her mouth.

* * *

**1912**

The silence was deafening; no one moved, no one made a sound. Felicity lay on the wood, staring up at the sky: the stars were so far away but so full of life. A glistening of light beside her head made her turn. She could see a lifeboat moving between the lifeless bodies.

"Oliver." Her voice was hoarse as she shook him. "Oliver! Oliver, there's a boat." She shook him harder, his skin pale. "Oliver... Oliver! There's a boat!" The panic started to kick in to her heart. She pulled his arm, letting a sob escape her. "Oliver." She looked at him, then glanced to see the boat leaving. She couldn't do this without him, she wouldn't. She lay her head down beside him, finally calming herself down when she remembered his words from earlier. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at Oliver. She blinked again as she saw the tiny puffs of breath leaving his nostrils she frantically searched for a pulse. She froze when she felt it, incredibly weak but there. He was alive.

"Come back!" Felicity shouted her voice too small in the cold air. "Come back! Come back!" Her voice was fighting against her as she desperately tried to gain the small crew's attention.

"Hello! Is anybody out there?" The lead man continued to shout, shining his light across the bodies, across everything he could see.

"Come back." She tried again, this time she grasped Oliver's hands kissing them. "I'll never let go, I promise." She held onto him as she dropped into the water. She almost sank with Oliver's weight but slowly she pulled him across to the crewman beside them. She pulled and kicked until she reached the man, his whistle still between his frozen lips. She took a deep breath before she yanked it from him and blew as hard and as long as she could. She held onto the wood and Oliver, continuing to kick her legs to keep her afloat. The whistle cut through the silence like a knife.

Instantly the lead crewman of the lifeboat's head snapped around. As he heard the whistle loud and clear he shouted, "Come about!" They spun the boat around, shining the light in her direction as she continued to blow and blow the whistle, never stopping, never letting go.

* * *

Oliver lay on the bottom of the lifeboat wrapped in blankets, Felicity curled up into his side trying desperately to warm them both as the world around them seemed to quiet down. All she could feel was his steady breathing; he hadn't awoken yet but his breathing was at least a little deeper. She pressed further into him, with all the blankets wrapped around them as they both lay there. The head crewman was shouting and holding a flare but Felicity's mind was on the things she had lost tonight, on the brother who was gone forever, on the life's work that was now at the bottom of the ocean. But then she could feel Oliver's heart beating a little stronger and she relished at what she had gained.

The sun was starting to rise, the red, orange and purples mingling together as the sun finally started to show after the darkness and haunting of the night before. They finally rowed up to another ship, Carpathia scrawled on its side. She glanced at Oliver who was still unconscious, and curled into his side further.

Once they were helped on board the steerage section of the boat, Oliver was laid beside a bench still wrapped in blankets, and Felicity knelt beside him. A doctor had been over to check on them, giving them both the all clear even though Oliver hadn't fully woken yet. He had opened his eyes briefly, smiling up as he whispered Felicity's name, and since that moment she had knelt beside him clutching his hand. The rest of the third class passengers surrounding them were being seen by doctors, many crying, many weakly pleading with the crew of this ship for news of their family members. It was a familiar voice that made Felicity freeze, hovering over Oliver.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I don't think you'll find any of your people down here, it's all steerage."

"Get off me," Laurel responded, pulling from his grasp. She wandered around and Felicity pulled the blanket over her head, leaning to shield Oliver. She watched as she continued to look at the people in disgust. Her dress was torn and she looked dishevelled but Felicity just took a deep breath, turning back around to Oliver.

The rain was beating down; Oliver had finally woken up. The cold was no longer biting away at their skin. They stood wrapped around each other as a man walked towards the pair, carrying an umbrella and a clipboard.

"Can I take your names please?" the man said softly. Felicity stared up at Oliver briefly, about to open her mouth when he jumped in.

"Smoak. Oliver and Felicity Smoak. Mr and Mrs Smoak," he said staring at only her; his arms around her tightened and she couldn't help but beam up at him. The crewman nodded with a smile as he walked away.

"So we're married now?" she teased as the rain washed over them.

"I will marry you properly, Felicity, one day I promise." She shook her head then as the pair looked up at Statue Of Liberty. They smiled as their lips met once more into a soft kiss.

* * *

**1996**

"He survived!" Thea said, practically jumping up.

"Yes," Felicity responded.

"What happened to him?" Roy asked.

"Well... he became my husband." The group practically gasped.

"You both survived." She nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"I never shared that story with anyone. Your great grandfather hid away from that life; he never wanted to be associated with the Queen name again." She sighed a little then. "That was the last time we saw Laurel. She married some rich man till it all turned sour in the crash of '29."

"But you married him, Granny? He was Grandpa?"

"Yes dear, he saved me in every way that a person can be saved, and I saved him in return." Thea's bottom lip trembled as Roy looked between the pair.

"Where is your husband, Mrs Smoak?"

"He died a few months ago." Thea answered as a tear ran down Felicity's cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Roy said instantly.

"Don't be - we had a wonderful life, we had many children, grandchildren and great grandchildren." She looked over at Thea. "We did what most people don't, we lived." The group remained silent, staring at the old lady in front of them, listening to the human story behind finding their diamond, behind their computers and statistics, the real history right in front of them.

* * *

Roy stood with Thea as he watched his subs surface and be lifted back onto the boat. The night was dark and crisp. Both feeling the weight of Felicity's words, they leant on the railings when Roy reached into his pocket pulling out a cigar.

"I was saving this for when we found the ring." He smelt it before he instantly threw it into the water below. Thea looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Three years I've thought of nothing but Titanic. But I never got it, I never let it in." She smiled knowingly, placing her hand over his on the rails as he nodded with a shake of his head; Felicity had been the one to change that.

The wind whipped against Felicity's night gown, her long white hair blowing in the breeze as she pushed her glasses up her nose. She walked towards the rails at the stern, the rest of the crew more than likely asleep at this late hour. She glanced at the world around her, of the same sky from all those years ago.

She stepped up onto the first rail, her red toe nails bright in the moonlight. She grasped the top bar, looking down at the watery abyss below. She smiled sadly to herself as she looked down at her hand, at the rings on her finger before she flipped her hand over and opened it to reveal the gold ring, the Heart of the Ocean. She remembered all those years ago slipping her hands into Oliver's coat, of finding the wad of cash and ring in his pockets as they stared up at the Statue of Liberty. She grinned at the fact that they had never touched it, that it was just something to remind them of the life they had chosen and would always chose. She smiled as she tilted her hand completely.

"Oops," she whispered as the ring slipped into the freezing water; it sank almost instantly and she took a deep breath. A weight felt like it had been lifted. She felt ready. She slowly turned around, glancing at the open ocean once before she made her way back to her cabin.

* * *

She lay in bed surrounded by all her possessions, the wedding and engagement bands Oliver had bought for her, and various photographs of them and their life. There were pictures of them riding horses on the beach, of them flying a plane, of them learning new technologies, holding babies, of growing old and living together. She slept soundly in the knowledge that her Oliver would be waiting for her, that he would watch over their family forever and she would one day join him. She never felt a thing when that day was today. She slipped away soundly in her sleep in the place that had started it all.

She felt like she was floating, the sight of the wrecked Titanic coming into view, and as she started to make her way along the ship it morphed into the beauty she once remembered. She made her way over to the grand staircase. It was full of all the people that had been lost that night, the musicians whose music she remembered, the staff who stayed behind, the crewmen who worked hard to save people, and Mr Andrews stood at the bottom of the stairs, all smiling broadly at seeing her. She glanced up to see Oliver, his broad back towards her as he looked at the clock; he was handsome as ever in one of his tuxedos. She smiled instantly when he turned to greet her, that youthful glint in his eye as he held his hand out. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her now white ball gown before he leant forward. Felicity closed the gap in a heartbeat and the entire group of people surrounding them began to cheer. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes before she whispered.

"I love you."

He smiled, pecking her lips quickly. "I love you too, forever and always."


End file.
